My Epic Summer
by Inspired-Creativity
Summary: When 12 year old Adelaide Swift has to move to Gravity Falls, Oregon, she expects a boring summer. Instead, she journeys with the Pines Twins to discovers the secrets of the mysterious town. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Disclaimer: I don't and unfortunately never will own Gravity Falls. I do own any oc's though. ;) Please follow and fav!
1. Chapter 1 Moving For the Summer

Chapter 1 Moving...For the Summer

"Can't we talk about this?!" I asked desperately. "I'm afraid it's settled." My mother said. Unnoticed tears slipped down my cheeks. I ran to my room and locked the door. Everything I had planned for the summer was gone. I was going to spend the summer with my Aunt Beatrice. In Gravity Falls, Oregon! Not Chicago, Illinois! I had to pack up and leave on June 16, when school ended. Which meant that I had only a whole school week to tell my friends I wasn't going to be here. Okay so maybe my situation wasn't that bad, but still! Who wants to shipped off to a small town in the middle of nowhere with weirdos and nothing to do?! I grabbed my phone and opened up my texts.

'Veronica, sorry but I have to cancel ALL of our plans.'

I pressed 'Send' and it went off. I sighed. How was I going to explain this? How? I wiped my damp face and looked in the mirror. Maybe, it wouldn't be too bad. Maybe I'd make friends. Maybe-my train of thought was interupted by a familiar whistle. Four notes. Simple, yet beautiful. I opened up my texts again.

'What?! What do you mean ALL?! Addie, why?! Oh no! Your parents ARE sending you off to Oregon! Addie, omg!'

I sighed once more.

'Yes Veri, I'm being shipped off to nowhere for the summer just to 'bond' with some relative I don't even know! Disaster! We can talk Monday, okay?'

I sent it off and almost immediately, a reply came.

'Fine, but you'd better explain everything!'

She had replied. Again, tears pooled in my eyes. I blinked them away rapidly. I heard a knock at my door. I ignored it. Then I heard footsteps. They became fainter until I heard a door closing. I truged my way to my door and pulled it open to find three suitcases there. I groaned. I pulled them into my room and left them by my bed. Well, on the plus side, at least it's my first airplane ride. I thought weakly, trying to smile but to no avail. It was already 9 o'clock. I took out my contacts, put on my nightly acne creams, and went to bed. After a long period of tossing and turning out of restlessness, I fell asleep.

"My dear, why so glum?"

"You know why."

"You know your situation isn't anything to be upset about."

"What?! Of course it is! I have to cancel everything to spend time with another family that'll just ignore me!"

"You don't know that. Maybe she's different."

"No, no she's not. They're all the same. All adults are. They've forgotten what it's like to be 12. They ignore us."

"Maybe your parents do, but it's all in your head. They love you."

"Prove it."

"I can't."

"I knew it."

"Only you know if they love you or not."

"Lies. Never once in my entire life have they ever said 'I love you'. They only sit me down for long lectures."

"If that's how you see it."

"Shut up."

I woke up with a start. My vision became inky and I felt dizzy. Ugh, bad move. I grabbed my glasses and put them on and looked at my alarm clock. 5:45 A.M. It's becoming a habit to wake up this early. I cleansed my face, put on my contacts and went to school.

"My parents are sending me off to Gravity Falls, Oregon to meet my Aunt Beatrice. She's my mom's younger sister. I still have no cousins or an uncle over there, but they expect me to make friends. I have to cancel all of my plans for this summer since I won't be here. And that's it." I said sadly. My friends were all crowded around me. There were many different expressions. The bell rang. Thank god. At the end of the school day, I made my way to the gym when I felt a hand on my back. When I turned to see who it was, I came face to face with Marcus. "Hey. Something you need?" I asked. I was a bit snappy but then again, I was kind of on edge all day. "Um, well..." He handed me an envelope. "Bye!" He said, walking away. I rolled my eyes and stuffed the envelope in my backpack. "Coach Anders?" I asked. The tall blonde came out of her room in the gymnasium. "Yes Adelaide?" She asked sweetly. I opened my mouth to speak but she beat me to it. "Don't worry, your parents explained it. You won't be here for our summer practices. I understand. You may go now." She said. I nodded. I made my way towards the exit, humming while I walked. 'You were walking on the moon, and now you're feeling low...' I got home and plopped on my bed tiredly. I took my notebook and opened it up to the latest page. It held multiple poems and random thoughts. Another one crawled its way into my head. (A/N: I actually own this poem, I have it written in my poem book and I'm still working on it.)

"They tell me to hold on tighter

But my hands are slipping free

I'm nothing special, I'm not a fighter

That's just how it's meant to be

Why can't you just realize

You can't change my personality

I see everything with different eyes

Finally seeing reality"

When I finished it, I re-read it and was surprised. Did I really write that? I shook it off. I couldn't believe I had put my explanations off until today! June 16. A few hours later, I was looking down on the city, watching it disappear behind intermittent clouds. Tears stained my cheeks once more. My stomach was nervous. And the poem came to mind again. All of my poems were written for a reason, albeit some a minor reason, a reason nonetheless. I don't know when but my eyes started to slip when I snapped them open. I can't sleep with my contacts on. I inwardly groaned. Then I remembered Marcus' envelope. I stuffed it into my pocket before I left. I didn't feel like reading it though so I just took out my IPod nano. It was a 9th birthday present from Aunt Beatrice. I plugged it into my ears and turned it on.

"Don't know, don't know if I can do this on my own

Why do you have to leave me?

It seems I'm losing something deep inside of me

Hold on, on to me

Now I see, now I see

Everybody hurts some days

It's okay to be afraid

Everybody hurts, everybody screams

Everybody feels this way

And it's okay, it's okay

It feels like nothing really matters anymore

When you're gone, I can't breathe

And I know you never meant to make me feel this way

This can't be happening

Now I see, now I see

Everybody hurts some days

It's okay to be afraid

Everybody hurts, everybody screams

Everybody feels this way

And it's okay, it's okay

So many questions, so much on my mind

So many answers I can't find

Wish I could turn back the time

I wonder why

Everybody hurts some days

Everybody hurts some days

Everybody hurts some days

It's okay to be afraid

Everybody hurts, everybody screams

Everybody feels this way

And it's okay, it's okay, it's okay

Everybody hurts some days

It's okay to be afraid

Everybody hurts some days

Yeah, we all feel pain

Everybody feels this way

And it'll be okay

Can't somebody take me away to a better place

Everybody feels this way, it's okay

It's okay, it's okay

It's okay, it's okay"

This song fits me perfectly right now. I hummed along to the lyrics. Avril Lavigne reminded me so much of Veri. I love her songs. I remember that Veri said if this ever happened, she would listen to Demi Lovato songs to remind her of me. We listen to each others' favorite artists instead of ours when we miss each other! Then I got a brilliant idea! I carefully got out my tablet/laptop and watched 'Class of the Titans' which is my absolute favorite cartoon! My favorite character is Theresa. She's so much like me in so many ways. When Phantom Rising Part Two was over, I tried super hard to keep my fangirling to a minimum. I got a couple of weird looks but ignored it. I calmed down and realized we were close to the airport. Wow, I spent a lot of time reading. Again, an unnoticed tear slipped down my cheek. I hope this summer will be amazing, I wished. Stupid. Wishing. I always wished. Always. A warm drop of water landed on my red heart locket. I hadn't even realized I had been fiddling around with it. Nervous habit. I brushed it off. The plane landed. Here goes nothing...


	2. Chapter 2 New Friends and Memories

Chapter 2 New Friends and Memories

"Addie! Oh my gosh look at you! Wow you look amazing! A little short but then again you're only 12." A tall brunette was saying. "Aunt Beatrice?" I asked nervously. The stranger nodded. 'B-but you look so young!" I said, mentally facepalming myself. She laughed. "Well I'm actually 15. Come on let's go to my place and then I can show you my favorite places here and my friends!" She said, dragging me to her car. She turned on the radio.

"Because you know I'm all about that bass,

'Bout that bass, no treble

I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble

I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble

I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass

Yeah it's pretty clear, I ain't no size two

But I can shake it, shake it like I'm supposed to do

'Cause I got that boom boom that all the boys chase

All the right junk in all the right places

I see the magazines working that Photoshop

We know that it ain't real

Come on now, make it stop

If you got beauty beauty just raise 'em up

'Cause every inch of you is perfect

From the bottom to the top

Yeah, my momma she told me don't worry about your size

She says, boys they like a little more booty to hold at night

You know I won't be no stick-figure, silicone Barbie doll,

So, if that's what's you're into

Then go ahead and move along

Because you know I'm all about that bass,

'Bout that bass, no treble

I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble

I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble

I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass

I'm bringing booty back

Go ahead and tell them skinny witches Hey

No, I'm just playing I know you think you're fat,

But I'm here to tell you that,

Every inch of you is perfect from the bottom to the top

Yeah, my momma she told me don't worry about your size

She says, boys they like a little more booty to hold at night

You know I won't be no stick-figure, silicone Barbie doll,

So, if that's what's you're into

Then go ahead and move along

Because you know I'm all about that bass,

'Bout that bass, no treble

I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble

I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble

I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass

Because you know I'm all about that bass,

'Bout that bass, no treble

I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble

I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble

I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass

Because you know I'm all about that bass,

'Bout that bass, no treble

I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble

I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble

I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass"

I laughed after singing the song. I could swear I heard another voice singing along during a chorus part. And no, it wasn't Aunt Beatrice. "You've got an amazing voice!" Aunt Beatrice said. I shook my head no. We loaded my stuff into the guest room. I nearly dropped my bags. The room was perfect. Decorated with silver music notes and on an aquamarine background, there were soft pinks, purples and yelllows on the ceiling. "Woah..." I said, awestruck. "Do you like it?" She asked me. "Are you kidding me? I love it! Music notes?! In silver glitter?! And this shade of aquamarine oh my gosh! And I absolutely LOVE the sunset/sunrise ceiling!" I exclaimed, feeling giddy. There was a big smile on Aunt Beatrice's face. "Good. Now can I ask you for a favor?" She asked. I thought about it. "Just call me Bea, alright?" She said. I nodded. "Now come on! We have to get to the Mystery Shack before Wendy's shift is over!" She said. We laughed and got back in the car. "Bea, who's Wendy?" I asked. "Wendy is my BFF. She's a tomboy, so you guys'll get along great. She works at the Mystery Shack for Mr. Pines. Her coworkers are Soos, the handyman, and Dipper and Mabel Pines, the twins. Oh and Dipper and Mabel are 12, just like you and also love mysteries." I felt excited and nervous. I was fiddling with my locket. We got out of the car to reveal a worn-down shack with the letters, Mystery Shack. I saw an old man with an eye patch at the front, receiving tips from tourists. "And remember, we put the 'fun' in 'No Refunds'!" He said as the tourists drove off. He lifted his eye patch. Bea led me to him. "Hey Mr. Pines, is Wendy here?" She asked. "Yeah. She's working the register. Why?" He asked. "Well I want to introduce my niece Adelaide to her, Soos, and the twins." She said. "Okay then but you'd better buy something!" He said, entering the Shack. I was going to go in when I remembered I left my purse in the car. "Bea, you go in, I forgot something." I said, running back to the car. Luckily, it was unlocked. I grabbed my purse and walked back into the Shack. "Hey Bea, sorry, I forgot my purse." I said. "S'kay. Come here and meet Soos, Wendy, Dipper, and Mabel." I walked over to her. "Hey, I'm Adelaide but everyone calls me Addie." I said. "Cool. I'm Wendy." A redheaded girl said. We waved. "Hey I'm Soos!" An enthusiastic guy said. I laughed. "Hey!" I said. "Ohmigosh Dipper a friend!" I heard a voice say behind me. I turned around to see a girl in a pink rainbow sweater dragging a boy in a brown hat and blue vest over in my direction. I smiled. "Hi I'm Maybelline and this is-oof!" She said. The boy next to her elbowed her. "This is Mabel and I'm Dipper." The boy said, lightly blushing. "Hey, I'm Adelaide but everyone calls me Addie." I said. "Why do you wear a beanie in the summer?" Mabel asked. "Why do you wear a hat or a sweater during the summer?" I asked, smirking. "Point taken." Mabel said. Bea tapped my shoulder. "Hey Addie, I've got some stuff to do, okay? Here's a house key and keep your phone with you. I gotta go bye!" She said, leaving. "Alright people look alive. I need someone to go hammer up these signs in the spooky part of the forest." said. "Not it." The twins said in unison. When Wendy didn't want to either, I volunteered. "But you don't even work here." Mabel said. "Yeah but I like exploring and besides, I'm gonna be restless here without something to do so I'll do it." I said. I was raised to work and be polite. Yet I grew up to use my sarcasm and wit in my answers as well. "Okay, okay but take Dipper with you." said. "Grunkle Stan, she doesn't need me." Dipper said. "Well I need someone to show me around and Mabel's too busy flirting, Soos fixing and Wendy being lazy." I said. "Hey, I'm not lazy!" She retorted. "And I respect you for that!" I said over my shoulder, smirking. "So?" I said, putting my hands on my hips. Dipper turned to Mr. Pines.

"Grunkle Stan whenever I'm in those woods I feel like I'm being watched."

"Ugh, this again."

"I'm telling you something weird is going on in this town. Just today my mosquito bites spelled out 'Beware'."

"That says 'Bewarb'. Look kid, the whole monster in the forest is just local legend, drummed up by guys like me to sell merch to guys like that. So quit being so paranoid."

We walked down to the forest and hung up the signs. "Ugh, Grunkle Stan, nobody ever believes anything I say." I heard Dipper mutter. "I believe you." I said. "What?" He asked, as if he couldn't believe what I had said. "I said I believe you. I know what it feels like to have no one believe you but, I believed you back there." I said. "Y-you do?" He asked incredulously. I nodded and hammered in a nail when I heard something. It sounded hollow. "Dipper, give me a hand here." I said. We pried open the door and flicked the switches. A secret door opened to reveal a dusty notebook with the number 3 on a six-fingered hand. We were reading it when Mabel scared us. "Hello!" She said, making us jump. "What'cha readin' some nerd thing?" She said. "It's a mystery book." I said, through gritted teeth. "Aww, Addie, I thought you weren't a nerd." She said. "Excuse me? Okay maybe I get straight A's, maybe I like to read and write, but make no mistake, I. Am. Not. A. Nerd." I said fiercely. "Okay, sorry, it was just a joke." She said. I sighed. "Sorry. It's just, I used to and still do get bullied a lot despite my background." I said. They both nodded as if in understanding. "Okay but seriously, aren't you guys gonna show me your book?" Mabel asked, peppy once more. "Uh, let's go somewhere private." Dipper said. I nodded. We went back to the Mystery Shack and explained everything to Mabel when there was a doorbell ringing. "Who's that?" Dipper asked. "Well, time to spill the beans." Mabel said, knocking over an empty beans can. "This girl's got a date!" She said excitedly. "What? You mean in the half hour we were gone you have a boyfriend?" I asked Mabel. "What can I say? I'm irresistible!" She said. "Girl, if that's the case, we need to talk after this." I said. The doorbell rang again. "I'll get it!" Mabel said. I sat down on the skull and Dipper on the chair. "What are you kids reading?" asked from the doorway. I handed Dipper a book from my bag. "Oh, uh, the Mark of Athena! I love this series!" He said excitedly. I grabbed my book from his hands. "Nice to see we share the same interests." I said, smirking. "Guys, meet my new boyfriend!" Mabel said. I mentally facepalmed myself. She can do so much better. We exchanged awkward greetings. I noticed Dipper's voice cracks when he's nervous. Interesting. We went up to their room once Mabel and Norman had left. "Cool attic." I said. Dipper sat by the window and I looked at Mabel and Norman through the glass. "Zombie!" Dipper shouted. "Could you be a little more loud? I'm not so sure they heard you!" I snapped at Dipper. He came to the glass and looked down. "Could my sister really be dating a zombie?" He wondered aloud. "Quite a dilemma." We heard a voice say. "Oh! Soos, please tell Dipper he needs evidence to prove Norman isn't a zombie!" I said. "How many brains have you seen the guy eat?" He asked. Dipper sighed. "None." He said rejected. "Well, maybe he's not a zombie but something else?" I said, in hopes of cheering Dipper up. "Look Dipper, she's right. The mailman, pretty sure he's a werewolf. Anyway I believe you guys but you need evidence." He said. Soos left and soon after, we made a plan to spy on Mabel and Norman. Nothing was out of the ordinary. We went back to the Shack where Dipper talked to Mabel and got thrown out. He was giving up but I wasn't. We rewatched the film and saw...Norman's hand falling off! Dipper ran to but I convinced Wendy to loan us the golf cart. Soos gave us a shovel and a bat. And we ran off to save Mabel. We saw Mabel being attacked by...gnomes? One came up to us and I whacked it with the bat. It threw up rainbows? Iue. "Guys! Norman turned out to be a bunch of gnomes!" She said. I tried to untie her while Dipper found a way to beat them. I knocked the leader off his rock and we led Mabel to the golf cart. We fought many gnomes but they cornered us at the Shack. "Mabel! The leaf blower!" I whispered. She nodded. "Dipper trust me." She asked. He stepped away. When the gnome-Jeff-was going to-blech!-kiss her, I handed Mabel the leaf blower and we all sent them flying. It was so cute when they had an awkward sibling hug. "Hey guys, mind if I spend the night?" I asked. "Sleepover!" Mabel exclaimed. I went home to grab my stuff. We were in the attic, Dipper journaling and Mabel jumping when I sat her down. "Okay Mabel first off, if you're going to have an epic summer romance," I said, quoting her from a conversation I had eavesdropped upon, "Do it right. Keep the flirting simple and subtle. Let him come to you. And don't sound all desperate." I said. She nodded. "Thanks Addie but I'll do it my way and you'll do it your way. Okay?" She asked me. I nodded. "What makes you think Addie wants an epic summer romance?" Dipper asked skeptically, blushing a bit. "What makes you think I don't?" I asked. "Touche." He said. "Hey Dip. If you want, you can borrow my books to keep you busy because sooner or later, you're going to need a distraction from that journal." I said. He nodded. Mabel was about to turn the light off when I stopped her. I got out my journal. (A/N I also own this poem too. Just a heads up.)

"One adventure then the next

Three best friends unlike the rest

Stick together through thick and thin

Now and forever changed from whithin"

I wrote in my journal and read aloud. "Uh guys, just so you know, my poems are all written for a special reason. They come true. Usually. So, uh, yeah." I said. "That was beautiful!" Mabel said. "Amazing!" Dipper exclaimed. I blushed. "Mabel, lights?" I asked. She used her grappling hook. We all laughed.


	3. Author's Note 1

Author's Note

Thank you so much to

aquainfurnus and 123Potatoe

For your reviews! I love any feedback but if it's negative, please keep it to yourself. I fixed the problem of my repeats and updated. I dedicate my update to you two! Thanks for reviewing! See you! Oh and I might update less often nowadays since I start school tomorrow ;P but I will update nonetheless. Okay thanks, bye! :)

Oh yeah, let me just apologize in advance if any of my chapters are short and seemed rushed and so turn out to be bad.

Disclaimer: I don't and unfortunately never will own Gravity Falls. But I do own Adelaide. ;)


	4. Chapter 3 Fishing with Friends

Chapter 3 Fishing with Friends

I woke up at my usual time to find it was still dark. Perfect. I grabbed my camera from my bag and went over to the window seat. I took my phone too. At 5:59 A.M. someone sat down next to me. I looked over and saw Dipper. There was silence, but it was a comfortable silence. At 6:03 A.M. the sun peaked out from behind the trees and I snapped as many photos as I wanted. At 6:04 A.M. I put my phone and camera back into my bag. I loved sunrises and sets. They make the best photos in photo journaling. "So do you do this often?" I heard a voice behind me whisper. "No, just when I'm able to. So not very often. But then again, that's what makes it special, right?" I answered with a smile on my face. We sat on the window seat, talking until Mabel woke up. "What are you two doing, hiding from me?" Mabel asked. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dipper blush but I brushed it off as my imagination. "Having a conversation." I said, smirking. The sun was higher into the sky now. "Mabel you missed a beautiful sunrise." Dipper said, getting up. "Sunrise? Since when do you get up early?" She asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Again I thought I saw Dipper blush but I ignored it and packed up my stuff. "I'm gonna go change in the bathroom." I said. I slipped on my regular clothes and stuffed my pj's into my bag. My phone rang. The whistle. I checked it.

'Hey Addie, hope your first night in Gravity Falls was great! There's food in the fridge you can heat it up. I bought some of your faves. Alright well I'm gonna hang with Wendy and the gang. Call if you need anything! :)'

I sighed. Well, better not to complain since now I can hang out with the twins and maybe go around the town myself. We all went downstairs to eat pancakes and we had a syrup race. I got it all on video. I left a bit after but didn't get too far. "Hey! Addie!" I heard someone say. I was already on my bike but didn't go anywhere. I turned around to see Soos. "Yeah?" I asked him. "Let's go surprise the twins in my boat!" He said. A boat?! Awesome! "Yeah! Totally!" I said. "Okay well I have it down there already. So I'll see you there?" He asked. I nodded. He left. I took my phone out and pulled up a map of the town. I followed the trail, enjoying the day. I chained my bike by the racks and spotted Soos. He was on his boat. It was actually pretty small compared to other boats, but here it looked huge. I saw a banner that read 'Fishing Season Opening Day'. I fiddled with my locket again. I had actually never gone fishing. I walked over to Soos, noticing all the families in their boats. I felt nervous. "H-hey Soos." I said nervously, mentally scolding myself for stammering. "Hey dude, come on up! They're not here yet but I heard that the Gobblewonker is back so we're definetly checking that out. "The Gobblewonker?" I asked, confused. Soos was about to explain the legend to me when an old man came out of nowhere ranting about it. He said something about Scuttlebutt Island. I looked over at Soos. He nodded. He steered the boat over to the twins. They were chanting 'Monster hunt!' I ducked, hiding, wanting to surprise them. "You dudes say something about a monster hunt?" He asked them. "Soos!" Mabel exclaimed. I jumped up. "And me!" I said. "Addie!" Dipper exclaimed. I chuckled. Meanwhile Mr. Pines was asking them where they wanted to spend the day. They looked over at me and Soos, then to Mr. Pines,then to each other. They got on the boat and slipped on their life vests. To be honest, I felt kind of bad for the old man, but he did make our option sound more appealing. Dipper went up to the front of the boat. I walked over to him. "What? Are you king of the world?" I asked, smirking. "No, I'm the Captain." He said. "Hoist the anchor! Raise the flags! Swab the deck!" He ordered. "Aye-aye!" I said sarcastically, laughing. "Hey, any of you dudes got sunscreen?" Asked Soos. "Here." I said, tossing it to him. "Thanks dude." He said, tossing it back when he was done. I nodded. Dipper explained to us the one major flaw in monster hunts. No camera, or no film. So he bought 17 cameras. We were down to 15 just because of Mabel and Soos. I chuckled. Luckily, my camera's waterproof, hi-def, and with me at all times. Dipper and Mabel argued about who should be Captain, I got a coin out. "Heads or tails?" I asked. "Heads!" Dipper said. "Tails!" Mabel exclaimed. "And it's...Heads." I said. Mabel pouted. "Can I be co-captain then?" She asked. Dipper said no so she threw a camera overboard. In the end Dipper and Mabel were co-captains and Soos was associate co-captain. I declared myself supervisor. I had to steer since Dipper took over my spot and Mabel was lookout and Soos throwing fish food in the water. We crashed into the island. "Mabel!" I said. "See? I'm a lookout genius!" She said proudly. We got off the boat, Dipper leading. Soos and Mabel were over by the sign that said Scuttlebutt Island. It now read Butt Island. I rolled my eyes. Mabel poked Dipper and I laughed. A rat took our lamp so we were left in the fog. We were all scared until Dipper gave us a pep talk. Really though I wasn't in it for the money, more for the thrill of it. We walked on, Soos and Mabel rapping, Dipper leading and I was kicking stones along the way. Dipper heard something and stopped us. They walked on and Soos got a weapon. I tagged along behind the twins but in front of Soos. I saw a beaver dam that looked like a monster. They all ducked behind a log. "Guys!" I whispered, trying to get their attention. "Get your cameras ready." Dipper said, ignoring me. I sighed and sat down on the log. They charged out only to find a beaver dam. "B-but what was that noise?" Dipper asked rejectedly. "Cool, beaver with a chainsaw!" I said, while Soos took photos. Dipper sat on a rock, skipping stones, muttering to himself. I looked over at Mabel for help but she was busy so I tried to cheer him up...when he fell into the water! We pulled him up and saw a shadowy figure swim away. A feeling of nervousness and excitement swept over me, and I backed away, Soos and Mabel following me. A creature rose out of the water, towering over us. Dipper turned to face it and it roared. We all ran for our lives. Quickly we hopped onto the boat and Mabel steered us away from the monster. We crashed into a secret cave behind the falls and the monster was coming too. We were all fearing the worst, when the monster was trapped! We cheered and Dipper was going to take a photo when he realized he didn't have a camera. I was going to give him mine when Mabel took his hat off, revealing a camera. I smiled. He took tons of pictures and they jumped for joy. Suddenly though, a stalactite fell from the cave ceiling, onto the Gobblewonker's head...short circuiting it? Huh? Dipper decided to investigate and Mabel and I told him to be careful. "Hey guys, come check this out! He said. Well, you didn't have to tell me twice. We hopped over to where Dipper was to find an opening. We opened it up, and steam came rising out. When it cleared, we found the same old man that had been ranting about the monster inside. He just wanted attention. Geez I know how that feels. "I goes the real lake monster is you two." Soos said. "Too soon Soos. Too soon." I said. They looked down at their hats, regretting their mistake.

We caught up to Mr. Pines soon enough. "Huh? Kids? I thought you two were off playing Spin the Bottle with Soos and Addie. Again I thought I saw Dipper blush but I thought it was my imagination. "We realized the only dinosaur we wanna hang out with is right here." Mabel said, pointing at Mr. Pines. "Save your sympathy! I've been having a great time without you. Making friends, talking to my reflection. I had a run in with the lake police. Guess I gotta wear this ankle bracelet now so that'll be fun." He said sourly. I could see he had a cold exterior, but when Mabel and Dipper put on their hats, his eyes softened. "So I guess there isn't room in there for four more?" Mabel asked sheepishly. "You knuckleheads ever seen me thread a hook with my eyes closed?" said. "Five bucks says you can't do it." Dipper said. "You're on." He replied. "Five more bucks says you can't do it with your eyes closed and me singing at the top of my lungs!" Mabel exclaimed happily. "I like those odds." Mr. Pines said. "Woah, what happened to your shirt?" He asked Soos. "Long story dude." He said. I stood in the wrecked boat shyly. Yes I can be shy. "Hey, Addie, you're part of this family too." said. I grinned whilst getting on to the boat. "Really?!" I asked him. He nodded. "You're best friends with Mabel and Dipper and get along with me too." He said. "Alright guys photo time!" I said, getting everyone in the frame. Or at least trying to. I took tons of photos of our trip and we felt the boat bump over something but shrugged it off. Once back on land I grabbed my bike. "Bye guys!" I called out to them. I pedaled home quickly, trying to get home before dark. Bea wasn't home yet so I made myself dinner and watched some TV before going to bed. I couldn't wait to see what would happen tomorrow. Maybe this summer wouldn't be so bad after all...


	5. Author's Note 2

Hey guys! Hope that my last chapter wasn't too bad. Anyway, I unfortunately haven't gotten any more reviews! :0 :(

Although I did receive some advice from 321Potatoe! :D Thanks! So I'm posting a Chapter 4 and dedicating a special bonus chapter to you 321Potatoe! Thanks! Please spread the word about mstory, follow, and fav and of course, review! Helps a lot!

Oh and I had an okay first day back. No hmwk, which is why I updated! Hopefully I'll be able to update at least once a week from now on!

Alright well thanks! Until next time, Rylie!


	6. Chapter 4 Mystery Made of Wax

Chapter 4 Mystery Made of Wax

We were all hanging out watching TV. A normal day. And of course by we I meant Mabel, Dipper, and I. We were watching one of their favorite shows, Duck-tective. I liked mysteries but this was so cheesy. Dipper was hogging the popcorn bowl and Mabel was knitting, and I was just watching the show, stealing some popcorn. Mabel, unfortunately, wasn't so lucky and he slapped her hand. Ouch. Mabel went on to say how the duck was a genius. I rolled my eyes. Dipper contradicted her. "For example, just by smelling your breath, I can tell that you have been eating...an entire tube of toothpaste?" Dipper said. I chuckled. "You can tell that by the sparkles on her face!" I exclaimed. "It was so sparkly." Mabel whispered. Suddenly Soos came bursting into the room. "Hey dudes! You'll never guess what I just found!" He exclaimed excitedly. "Buried treasure!" The twins said in unison. "An old developing camera intact in mint green?" I asked, half joking, half serious. They all looked at me strangely. "What?" I asked, slouching, eating some popcorn. "Come on, I'll show you!" Soos said, leading us somewhere. "So I was cleaning when I found a secret door, hidden behind the wallpaper. It's crazy bonkers creepy." He said. We went into the room. It was filled with wax figures. There was one of John Wilkes Booth, Ghengis Khan, and-Oh. My. Gosh. No way! There was one of Sherlock Holmes and another of Shakespeare! "They all look so real..." Mabel was saying. "Except for this one." Dipper said, pointing his flashlight at one in the corner. "It's me!" It said. "Aaaah!" We all exclaimed. "Your Grunkle Stan!" He said. "Aaaaaah!" We all said, running away.

"Behold the Gravity Falls Wax Museum. It was one of our most popular attractions. Before I forgot about it. I've got em' all. Ghengis Khan, Sherlock Holmes. I don't know, some kinda...some kinda goblin man." He said. Aww, poor Larry King. When Stan pointed to his personal fave, Abe Lincoln, it was melted! So naturally Mabel offered to make a new one and I offered to sketch it. She turned down my offer, saying it was her duty to do it on her own. I just shrugged. While Mabel went to work, Dipper got a soda and I got my sketchpad out and started sketching a rose. It's my go-to thing when I don't know what else to sketch. "Woah that's beautiful." I heard someone say behind me. I quickly stuffed my pad and supplies into my bag. "No. No it's not." I said, turning to face Dipper. "Come on, let's go see Mabel." I said, leading the way. Dipper nearly chocked on his soda and I nearly died laughing. Mabel showed us her ideas. A horse fairy princess? No. "Okay well how about a waffle, with big arms?" She said, showing it to us. "Yes!" I said. "Uhm, no. How about someone close to you perhaps?" Dipper said. "Kids, have you seen my pants?" Stan said. I saw Mabel's face light up. I knew Dipper wanted her to carve him but inspiration had struck Mabel and there was no going back now. We left Mabel to work. Dipper and I went upstairs. I offered to sketch a portrait of Dipper because we were bored and there was nothing good on TV. He agreed. I finished only 5 minutes before Mabel. I handed the picture to Dipper and we went to see Mabel's creation. I could tell Stan loved it. "I think...the wax museum is back in business!" He exclaimed. Mabel was super giddy. On Opening Day, Stan bribed me to work there along with Dipper, Wendy, and Soos. I agreed. In addition to setting everything up, I also got to help Soos show the cars where to park. Mabel was super nervous so I tried calming her down. "Mabel, it's alright you can do this." I kept saying to her. She nodded. It was time for the reveal so I went to stand with Wendy and Dipper. Mabel was taking questions so I looked at the crowd. "Old Man McGucket, local kook. Are the wax figures alive and follow-up question, will I survive the wax man uprising?" He said. I saw a man in gray sweats behind him pick something up and disappear. Mabel's answer of 'Yes' snapped me back to reality. When Ms. Jimenez asked about free pizza, Stan blew a smoke bomb and ran off with the money, angry mob in pursuit until they lost him. Mabel came up to us. "Well, that went well." She said. I agreed. I mean, it could've gone worse. Bea texted me asking me if I wanted to have a movie marathon with her. I texted back a yes and left. It didn't seem like an adventure day so I agreed and I wanted to spend time with Bea. I felt neglected, again. We watched like what, 5 horror movies? Man this town has cheesy movies. I'm not scared during these. I got tired and decided to call it quits. I went back to sleep and fell easily.

"So I guess you're not complaining?"

"What's it to you?"

"It's my business to know."

"No it's not. Your business is meddeling in my dreams, remember? The whole reason you hide from me?"

"I don't hide!"

"If you say so. Don't forget I have just as much, if not more power than you here."

"Maybe that's true here, but what about out there? Try and stop me."

"Watch me."

I woke up with a start in a cold sweat. Man how I hated when that happened. My vision blurred and went back to normal. The sun had already risen so I guessed I woke up at my usual time. I yawned and went through my usual routine. I was so glad it was summer. I watched some TV before Mabel called me.

"Addie? You'll never guess what happened last night!"

"Uhm, there was a murder?" I asked jokingly.

"Wha...h-how did you know that?"

"I didn't. I just guessed. Wait what?! Who was murdered?!"

"Wax Stan! He's headless!" She sobbed.

"Wax Stan? Okay I'll be over there. Hang on Mabel."

I hung up, grabbed my bag, and rode my bike over to the Mystery Shack. "Mabel! Okay so Wax Stan's headless?" I asked her. She was waiting for me. She nodded. "Come on, I'll show you. We're going to need your help if we're going to solve this case." She said. She led me to the scene of the crime. Inside, Dipper was going over possible theories when I noticed footprints in the shag carpeting. And they had a hole in one foot. They led to an axe! We took it to Soos. He told us that Manly Dan used an axe and that he hung out at a place called Fractured Skull. So, that's where we were headed.

Outside, Mr. Pines asked us for help in unloading a coffin for Wax Stan. "Sorry Grunkle Stan but we've a big break in the case." Dipper said. "Plus we've got an axe!" Mabel exclaimed, waving the axe in the air. "Hmmm..." Mr. Pines wondered on this for a minute. "Sounds like something a responsible parent wouldn't want you doing...good thing I'm an uncle! Avenge me kids! AVENGE ME!" He yelled. I giggled. "You guys have a funny uncle." I said. Mabel nodded.

When we got to the place, we saw a security guard. "Mabel, ID's?" Dipper asked. She gave us all ID's. Hers said Lady Mabelton and Dipper's said Sir Dippingsauce. Mine actually wasn't that bad. It said Lady Addellington. I think Mabel just wanted to embarrass Dipper a bit. When we were inside, Dipper went straight to interrogate Manly Dan and Mabel went to mingle. I felt kind of left behind so I just sat next to Mabel, watching her make a fortune teller and use it on the guy next to her. "Your wife will be beautiful." She said. The guy next to her let out a silent yes. Dipper came running up to us. "Guys! Big break in the case." He said. Finally! I was getting bored. "But will she love me?!" The biker dude asked when we took off running. "It's a left handed axe. Manly Dan is right-handed." He said. "So we have to find a left-handed person!" I said. He nodded. "Let's split up and meet back here once we have all required suspects, okay?" I said. Dipper gave us people to find out which hand they used. I was done rather quickly, they're all right-handed. I texted Dipper saying this and both of them that I was going back to the Shack. They didn't reply so I went back and helped Stan and Soos set up for the funeral. They went to get some snacks so I was left alone with the wax figures. I was studying the statue once more and saw it also had a hole in its foot. But...only statues have that...

"So that means..."

"Yes my dear. We were the ones who murdered Stan." A voice said behind me.

"B-But why?" I stammered nervously, turning to face the speaker. I was in darkness soon enough.

"W-what? What happened where...where am I?"

"Oh don't worry. Asleep. Maybe being held hostage but safe and asleep."

"You! Why you dirty little-oh when I get my hands on you you'll pay!"

"Ooh, I'm trembling! Listen, I didn't want to have to do this but you made me. It would've been easier for you had you not met those two but now there's no going back."

"Sugar honey ice tea! I hate you! Coward! Show yourself!"

"Soon enough. It doesn't have to be like this you know."

"Traitor! Let me go! I have to wake up!"

I woke up in complete darkness, my feet and hands tied and mouth gagged. I was in a closet. I kicked it until someone let me out. Dipper! "Mmmf! Mmmm mmmmmm mmmmmph!" I tried to warn them, but to no avail. They quickly untied me and I hugged them for dear life. "What? Addie what were you doing in there? You know what, you can tell us later, we have to attend the funeral." Dipper said. I was shocked! I grudgingly followed them. "Dipper. Mabel. Addie. Soos. Lifeless wax figures. Thank you all for coming. Some people might say it's wrong for a man to love a wax replica of himself." Stan was saying. "They're wrong!" Soos said, interrupting his speech. "Easy Soos. Wax Stan, I hope you're picking pockets in Wax Heaven. I'm sorry I got glitter in my eye!" Stan said, bolting out of then room with Soos in pursuit. Dipper and Mabel were going over the possibilities while I tried to get their attention, but I failed. "The murderers are standing right behind you." Wax Holmes said, holding my hands behind my back. "I told you guys but you wouldn't listen!" I said in desperation. I tried to hold back the tears. I felt so useless. "Congratulations my three amateur sleuths, you've unburied the truth. And now we're going to bury you." Holmes said, his grasp becoming tighter on my hands. I struggled against it but it was no use. "B-but how?" Dipper asked nervously. Mabel's eyes got huge. "Are you...magic?" She asked hopefully. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "They're cursed to come to life whenever the moon is waxing!" I spat out through gritted teeth. "Well done you. You know, it's a shame we have to bury this one, she would've come in handy." Holmes said. "Wait how are you cursed?" Dipper asked, still unbelieving. "You see, one day, many years ago, your uncle bought us at a haunted garage sale. By day we were the playthings of man. But when your uncle fell asleep, we ruled the night! It was a charmed life for us cursed beings. Until your uncle closed up shop." Holmes explained. I've had enough of this nonsense! Mabel and Dipper were still confused when I kicked Holmes, making him release me. "Enough!" he yelled. "Now we have to kill you." he said, becoming creepy-er by the second. The coffee pot! I grabbed it and poured it on to the nearest wax figure, melting it. "Enough! You really think you can defeat us?" Wax Holmes asked. I grabbed candles of the table and brandished one like a sword. "Try us." I said confidently, handing Mabel and Dipper candles as well. "So be it." Holmes said. Soon enough we were at full war. Dipper lead Holmes outside, Mabel threw discarded parts into the fire, and I was having fun fighting these jerks. Quickly though, Mabel and I had defeated most of them. Only Shakespeare's head was left. "Shame. You were a brilliant poet and playwright. Hey, know any good limericks?" I asked. "Uhhh, there once was a dude from Kentucky." He started. "Nope." Mabel said, tossing him in. Dipper came back. "Dip! You're okay!" I said. "Yeah. Sorry for ignoring you Addie. We couldn't have done this without you." He said sheepishly. "S'kay. I should've stuck with you guys too." I said, taking Wax Stan's head off the rhino horn. "What the?! What happened to my parlor?!" Stan asked, entering the room.

"Your wax figures turned out to be evil." Mabel explained.

"So we had a full-on war with them." I said.

"I decapitated Larry King." Dipper said proudly.

Stan just laughed. Huh? "You kids and your imaginations." He said, laughing. Dipper presented him with Wax Stan's missing head. He was happy. He tried to give us noogies but the cops came before he could. "Solved the case yet city boy? I'm so confident you're gonna say 'no' that I'm going to drink my coffee slowly." The sheriff said. "Actually the answer is yes." Dipper said, showing them the wax head. He spat out his coffee onto the deputy and so it went until they crashed! We were laughing so hard. "So are you guys sure there's no more wax figures?" Dipper asked. "We're 99% sure!" Mabel said. "Eh, good enough for me." He said.

I stayed afterwards to hang out with Mabel and Dipper. Dipper was reading 'House of Hades' since I had already finished it and I was sketching an outfit for Mabel to wear. Of course I hadn't told her about it, nor that I had planned on making it. It was a surprise. "Hey guys, which one's better sequins or llama hair?" Mabel asked us for our opinions. "Sequins." I said without looking. "The llama hair. Llama's are nature's greatest warriors." I heard someone say. "Thanks guys!" She said, running off with both sweaters. Dipper and I looked at each other as if to say 'Huh?'. She came out with a sparkly llama sweater. "Great compromise." I said smirking. "Thanks!" Mabel said. We watched some TV after but then Bea called me.

"'Sup lil' niece?"

"Just hangin'."

"Hey, how about you come with me and I'll show you to Wendy and the gang and we can go somewhere?"

"Somewhere like...?"

"Anywhere! Oh there's a scary movie marathon at the cemetary tonight!"

"Awesome! See ya! Hey, is it 'kay if I bring May and Dip?"

"Sorry Adds, just you. Come on! This'll be fun! Hey, how's about we plan something for all of you later?"

"...Fine." I said after consideration. I hung up. How was I going to explain this one?


	7. Bonus Chapter 1 (4-5)

Chapters 4-5 BONUS CHAPTER Meetin' the Gang

After like 5 minutes of considering whether to go or not, I had made up my mind. I didn't even need to explain anything to May and Dip, just say I had to go home. I left my bike in it's usual spot and went out front where Bea was with Wendy, another girl, and two guys. They were beside a beat-up minivan. "Hey Bea." I said, walking over to them. "Hey Addie! Come here! You obviously already know Wendy," Bea said. "Hey there again Addie." Wendy said, waving. I waved back."This is Thompson," Bea said, pointing to a guy in a green shirt. "Hi." I said. "Hello." He replied. He seems pretty nice. "Tamry," Bea continued, pointing to a girl with purple streaks in her hair who wouldn't look up from her phone. "OMG I love your hair it totally suits you. Do you like to text? I love to." I said. Tamry looked up at me and looked me over. "What's your number?" she asked. I gave her my number and she texted me almost immediately.

"And the guy in the black sweater's Robbie. (Can you say downer?)"

I giggled. Bea read the text. "So I'm guessing you know Robbie then?" Bea asked. I nodded. "Okay so are we gonna see that cemetary movie marathon or what?" I asked. There were cheers as we loaded into the van. I was between Wendy, and Bea with Tamry close behind. I leaned over and turned the radio on. Robbie sent me a death glare and I just rolled my eyes. He just didn't scare me. He was surprised. A song came on and Tamry and Bea squealed.

"I'm feeling sexy and free

Like glitter's raining on me

You're like a shot of pure gold

I think I'm bout to explode

I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air

Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there

Don't you know...you spin me out of control

Ooh ooh ooh ooh

We can do this all night

Turn this love skin tight

Baby come on baby

Ooh ooh ooh ooh

Booming like a bass drum

Sparking up a rhythm

Baby, come on!

Ooh ooh ooh ooh

Rock my world until the sunlight

Make this dream the best I've ever known

Dirty dancing in the moonlight

Take me down like I'm a domino

Every second is a highlight

When we touch don't ever let me go

Dirty dancing in the moonlight

Take me down like I'm a domino

You got me losing my mind

My heart beats out of time

I'm seeing Hollywood stars

You strum me like a guitar

I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air

Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there

Don't you know...you spin me out of control

Ooh ooh ooh ooh

We can do this all night

Turn this love skin tight

Baby come on

Ooh ooh ooh ooh

Boom'n like a bass drum

Sparkin' up a rhythm

Baby, come on!

Ooh ooh ooh ooh

Rock my world until the sunlight

Make this dream the best I've ever known

Dirty dancing in the moonlight

Take me down like I'm a domino

Every second is a highlight

When we touch don't ever let me go

Dirty dancing in the moonlight

Take me down like I'm a domino

Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right

Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight

Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right

Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight

Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right

Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight

Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right

Ooh baby baby

Ooh ooh ooh ooh

Rock my world until the sunlight

Make this dream the best I've ever known

Dirty dancing in the moonlight

Take me down like I'm a domino

Every second is a highlight

When we touch don't ever let me go

Dirty dancing in the moonlight

Take me down like I'm a domino"

All the girls were singing, including me. At the end of the song, we realized that we were at the cemetary. The movies were boring. Wendy and I were making fun of them, Bea was actually scared along with Thompson and...Robbie! Ha! Tamry was being too busy texting. The marathon ended at midnight. We all went home and Robbie had to drive Thompson was too scared. I saw that Thompson and Bea were being scared now, Robbie was going to have nightmares, Tamry was too, and Wendy and I were just plain old making fun of the movies. Wendy really is like me. I got Tamry's, Wendy's, Thompson's and Robbie's numbers by the end of the night. Surprising. I was super tired and fell asleep quickly after doing my nightly routine.

"Well now you've made some more new friends."

"Ugh, you again. What do you want?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Patience."

"What about her?"

"Oh you'll find she's serving me well. She's been easily persuaded. You'll meet another one of my minions soon enough."

"Gabriel..."

"Not anymore."

"Patience..."

"She's gone too."

"Of course! It was you! All you!"

"Maybe. Maybe not. All in good time my dear. You'll find your precious siblings soon enough."

"No! NO! You monster! What happened to them?! STOP!"

I woke up in a cold sweat, screaming my lungs out. I placed my head between my knees and sobbed. I walked over to my purse shakily, fiddling around for something. There. The photo. In it were two girls, one brunette, the other raven-haired, and a blond boy. Same age, all happy and together. I turned the picture over. There was neat handwriting on it.

'Adelaide, Patience, and Gabriel at age 10'

I put the photo away as sobs took over my body. The sun was high into the sky by the time I had calmed down. I looked into the mirror. I looked horrible. I tried to wipe away the dried tears but gave up. I took a shower, letting the tears flow in the water. When I looked into the mirror, a memory flashed.

"Adds! Duck!" the brunette girl shouted as a water ballon whizzed by their heads. "Aww, no fair Pati! NO cheating!" the blond boy shouted playfully. It had always been that way. The jet-black haired girl could never pick sides, so they picked for her. "Come on Gabe! It's all in good fun!" the raven-haired girl shouted, smiling, throwing three water ballons at once at the boy. They all laughed. At only 10 years old, the siblings were closer than most siblings. Of course they had their fights, but they were best friends. Patience was unlike her name, causing her downfall. Gabriel was desperate for attention as the youngest, causing his downfall. The only survivor was Adelaide. She dyed her hair in honor of them and never gave up hopes in searching. She would find them. She vowed it.

I snapped back to reality, realizing I was still staring at the foggy mirror. I put it all behind me. That was the past. This is the present. They may be gone, but I'm not and neither is my hope. I got ready for the day and biked over to the Shack. I can't wait to see what'll happen today.


	8. Chapter 5 The Disappearing Psychic

Chapter 5 The Disappearing Psychic

"The tiger was badly injured in the explosion, so the doctors repaired him with a fist! Tiger Fist will be back after these messages. I was watching Gravity Falls TV with Soos, Mabel, and Dipper. Soos was on the chair and Mabel, Dipper and I were on the floor. A cheesy commercial came on. But then again, isn't all of Gravity Falls cheesy?

"Are you completely miserable?" A narrator's voice asked. A sobbing man appeared. "Yes!" He said. "Then you need to meet...Gideon." The name sounded familiar but I didn't know from where. "He's a child psychic. So don't waste your time with other so-called men of mystery. Learn about tomorrow, tonight! At the Tent of Telepathy!" The commercial finished.

Mr. Pines walked in and said that he prohibited anyone that lived under his roof to go see Gideon. "But I don't live here." I said defiantly, smirking. Mr. Pines nodded. "Do tents even have roofs?" Dipper asked. "Nope." I replied. "Then I think we've found our loophole...literally!" Mabel said, holding up a loophole.

"Woah, this is like a bizzare-o version of the Mystery Shack." I said, sitting down. "Look, they even have their own Soos." Dipper said, pointing out an employee that looked remarkably like Soos. Soos glared at him. "It's starting. It's starting!" Mabel squealed. I rolled my eyes at her enthusiasm. All it was gonna be was some kid who told you what you wanted to hear. "Let's see what this monster looks like." Dipper said. "Hello America! My name is Lil' Gideon!" The white-haired boy said, clapping his hands so that doves flew out of his massive hair.

"That's Stan's mortal enemy?" Dipper asked, surprised. To be honest, I expected something like this.

"But...he's so...wittle." Mabel said in an adorable voice.

"Ladies and gentleman it is such a gift to see you here tonight. Such a gift. I have a vision. I predict that you will all soon say, 'Awww.'" Gideon said. He put on his cutest face and turned to face us. Mabel said 'Awww.' but Dipper and I scoffed at him. "Looks like his prediction was wrong." I said, elbowing Dipper lightly. We tried to hold in our laughter.

"Hit it Dad! Oh I can see, what others can't see, it ain't some sideshow trick, it's a neat ability! Where others are blind I am futurely inclined, and you too could see, if you was little ol' me! Come on everybody rise up! Come on people, keep it going!" Gideon sang. "H-how'd you do that?" Dipper asked me. Huh? What the-?! I was sitting and everybody else was standing, including Dipper. I shrugged and pulled him back down. "Like that." I said, smirking."Keep it going! You wish your son would call you more. I sense that you've been here before. I'll read your mind if I'm able. Something tells me, you're named Mabel. So welcome all ye', to The Tent of Telepathy. Thanks for visitng...Little ol' me!" He finished singing.

"Dang, he's an even bigger fraud than Stan! No wonder your uncle's jealous." I said, smirking. The show was over so we were going to have a sleepover at their house then hang out."Yeah, yeah, but did you see his hair? It was like, woosh!" Mabel exclaimed happily."You're too easily impressed." Dipper said, smiling. The two poked each other, laughing. I was behind them, I had stopped and turned around. I caught a glimpse of the white-haired boy looking in our direction. I followed him. He dropped a small leather notebook. I picked it up. "Hey Addie, are ya' comin'?" Dipper yelled. "Coming!" I yelled back and ran out of the tent.

"Let's try this one!" I said, styling Mabel's hair into a Basket Braid, as I called it. It's just a five strand braid. I had styled my own into a Katniss braid, my favorite. Mabel had long, thick hair so a Basket Braid would look beautiful. I loved the way the Katniss braid looked in my hair. We were just hanging out before we had to go to bed. Dipper was finished with 'House of Hades' so I lent him 'The Demigod Files'. "Fave character? I love Katniss all around and Annabeth in PJO." I said. Mabel giggled. She had been listening to the conversation between Dipper and I. It was about everything really. He only liked the books though, not the fandoms and everything. So of course real disscutions were rare. He was too busy with the journal and Mabel didn't understand. "PJO would be easy. Jason. He's a leader. Al-" I cut him off before he could get any further. "Percy's a great leader and fighter as well." I said defiantly. "Although Percy does have his qualities too." Dipper finished. I blushed. I could hear Mabel trying to hold in laughter. "And all around? Definetly Four." He said, still engrossed in the book. I rolled my eyes. "Ugh, you like that series? I can barely read Insurgent and Allegiant's been spoiled for me. Plus I actually thought that for once, Divergent, the movie, was better than the book." I said, finishing Mabel's braid. "How do you like THG?" He asked, referring to The Hunger Games. "How can you not?!" I said, about ready to launch into a rant when Mabel turned off the light. "Night guys." She said sleepily. I let out an exasperated huff. "Night." I said, yawning.

Dipper and I were eating breakfast since we had woken up early. I guess I had rubbed off on him from so many sleepovers. "Hey guys, I successfully bezazzled my face! Blink." She said. "Ow." She said, trying to blink. "Is that permanent?" Dipper asked warily. Mabel let out a sigh. "I'm unappreciated in my time." I went into the living room to watch TV when I head the doorbell ring. "Got it!" I said, a little habit from playing volleyball. I opened the door to come face to face with a short white-haired boy. Well, more like face to hair. "Mabel! It's for you!" I said. "Gideon, right?" I asked suspiciously. He nodded. Mabel appeared at the doorway and I left to go watch TV with Dipper. "No one Grunkle Stan!" She yelled. After a bit more, the door closed and Mabel wasn't there. No one was. "Hey Dip, where do you think the went?" I asked him nervously. He just shrugged. I didn't trust Gideon. I carefully slipped he little leather notebook out of my bag and started to read it.

'June 10 2012

Dear Diary,

I can't believe it's been a whole year since I received you. I am now 11 years old. Remember how in my dream, I dreamt of a strange creature giving me some type of amulet? He came today with a journal and the amulet. Said to call it a 'bolo tie'. I think.' I skipped ahead six months.

'December 10 2012

Dear Diary,

I keep forgetting who I really am. My appearance changes more and more. I'm keeping you solely to stay sane. Hopefully. Each night my powers become more and more real. I can control everything and one. I'm losing my sanity to thedemon that promised me attention. So far they haven't found me. But I found one of them. The demon changed her too.' I was shocked by what I was reading.

'January 1 2013

Happy New Year

Dear Diary,

He was pathetic. To write in this?! I have a part of me left, but locked up. Officially, the old inhabitant is dead. Gone. I'm here. Thanks to the dream demon. If you can read this help me! He's trapped me! His name is-' And that's it. That's all there is left. Every other page is blank. I kept the journal in my bag. I realized Dipper was on the chair above me, reading. I turned on the TV and watched some Duck-tective. Mabel came in shortly after. "Hey guys, what's going on?" She said, wagging her fingernails in our faces. We slapped her hands out of our faces. "Woah. Where have you been?" Dipper asked her. "And what happened to you?" I asked, looking at her poorly done makeup and hair and disgusting nail polish color choice. "I was hanging out with my new best pal Gideon. He is one dapper little man. "Mabel, I don't trust him." Dipper said. "Me either." I said, agreeing with him. "Oh leave him alone. You never want to do girly stuff with me Addie. And you and Soos get to do boy stuff all the time Dipper." Mabel said. As if to prove her point, Dipper and Soos were blowing up hot dogs in the microwave. "May, if you want to do girly stuff then you can ask me-" I said, turning around. But Mabel was nowhere in sight. I sighed and decided to help the boys blow up some hot dogs.

"Maybe Mabel's right. Maybe I am too much of a tomboy. I mean, I don't like make-up or dresses for that matter. Or even skirts! What's wrong with me?" I thought aloud, up on the roof. Wendy had showed me her 'secret spot' on the roof and let me go up here. "Nothing's wrong with you." I heard a voice say from behind me. I froze. Then I relaxed when the speaker in question sat down next to me, handing me a Pitt Cola. I accepted it. "Addie, you're perfectly fine just the way you are. Maybe some people don't accept you for you are, but that's their problem. They're jealous." I scoffed. "As if, what's there to be jealous about?!" I said. I had never felt this way before but I brought it out. "Everything. You're unique. Special. You. You're a tomboy so accept it. You'll change if that's what you're worried about." I shook my head. I saw Mabel approaching the house. "Thanks Wendy. I'll keep it in mind." I said, turning to her. "No prob." She said. "So are we still up for tomorrow?" I asked. She nodded. "You still haven't met everyone." She said, smiling. I went back down the ladder into the Shack and into the living room. Dipper had set up a video game so I took an extra controller and sat on the chair with him to play. I had beaten him when Mabel walked in.

"It's not like a date, date it's just...you know." Mabel trailed off. "You didn't wanna hurt his feelings?" I asked, looking at Mabel. She nodded. Dipper was wide-eyed. "How do you know that?" He asked skeptically. "Long story." I mumbled, looking at the floor, then back up to the TV to play. "Anyway May, you do that's not how guys work. He's gonna fall for you." I said simply. "Yeah. Again, how do you know that?" Dipper asked. "Guys think girls are like an Enigma and vice versa. Being a major tomboy has taught me some things." I said simply, shrugging. "Guys, Giedon's not gonna fall for me. Pssh, I'm not that lovable. KABOOM!" Mabel said, blowing up Dipper's spaceship. "Okay maybe we agree on something." Dipper said, slouching. When Mabel wasn't looking I destroyed her spaceship. "Boosh! Didn't see that one coming, did ya?" I asked Mabel, smiling. Dipper laughed and Mabel had a shocked expression on her face. "Rematch!" She declared, but I shook my head no. She tilted her head to the side, as if not understanding. I grabbed her hand and took her upstairs. Barely 15 minutes later did she come out date-ready. She was wearing a purple sparkly sweater, a purple headband, a blue skirt and her usual flats. I also prepped her with some make-up and perfume. She went to the door and waited for Gideon. Dipper was playing, smirking. "I thought you were a tomboy." He said. I nodded, sitting down. "I am, but that doesn't mean I don't know about fashion and love. I know more than I need to. And I love dressing other people up." I said, smiling and picking up a controller. "So, rematch?" I asked hopefully. He nodded, beaming, and set up the game. "Bye May!" I shouted, waving to her as she left.

After beating Dipper, again, Mr. Pines called us to work. I had decided to get a part-time job at the Shack to do something around here. Part-time meaning whenever Stan needed me. It was pretty fun. After a whole bus of tourists had left, Soos, Wendy, Dipper, and I were relaxing when Stan walked in. "Hey, hey! What the jackell is Mabel doing next to that greasy pick-pocket Gideon?" He asked angrily. "Oh yeah it's like a big deal. Everyone's talking about Gideon and Mabel's big date tonight." Wendy said casually. "Wait what?! That little crook is dating my great-niece?!" Stan yelled. Soos disscussed potential power couple names when Stan stormed off. "I didn't know, I didn't hear about it and plus, I told her not to!" Dipper yelled after him. Stan ignored him and stormed out the door. "Dude, how can you not know and tell her not to go? You knew! We were the first to know!" I reasoned, punching Dipper's arm playfully. For the rest of the day, we did whatever we could without Mabel. Mostly watching TV and playing video games. I wanted to take him up to the secret spot but Wendy wanted to surprise them.

Just when I was about to leave, I decided to stay for a sleepover. I biked home, grabbed my stuff and biked back to the Shack. I found Dipper reading the journal at the table, so I decided to text my friends back home on the chair. I missed them, but I also loved being here. I never wanted summer to end, although I knew it would at some point. I was wrapping up my conversations when Mabel sulked through the door. "Hey May how-ooh. He asked you out again didn't he?" I said, walking over to where she was by the fish tank. She didn't answer me. "I have a pet lobster now." Mabel sighed. I hugged her, and she graciously acepted it. Dipper sat awkwardly at the table. "So Mabel, did you break up with him?" Dipper asked nervously. I sent him a death glare. Mabel started sobbing in my arms. "Come on May, let's go upstairs and talk, okay?" I asked her, wiping away her tears. She nodded. I looked over at Dipper and mouthed 'I'll explain later' to him. He nodded and went back to reading. I rolled my eyes.

"And...they were all expecting me to say yes! I couldn't just say no! I didn't know how to! And...and I do like Gideon. As a friend/little sister! " Mabel said, ranting. When she got everything out of her system, she sighed. I nodded, listening to everything she said. "So, not rub salt in the wound or anything but, how are you going to go through this?" I asked softly. "I don't know." she said, sighing. I heard a faint noise on the other side of the door. "Ugh, boys." I mumbled, smiling. "Come in Dipper!" I said. I carefully explained everything to him as t not set off Mabel into tears again. But Mabel was asleep. I sighed, getting into my sleeping bag on the floor.

"Ugh what am I going to do? I can't keep doing this! I mean, at one moment, I was in the friend-zone, and before I knew what was happening, he pulled me into the romance zone!" Mabel ranted. She had just gotten back from her date and it hadn't gone well. At least, not for her. I nodded, understanding her situation. Just then Dipper poked his head in. "Come on Mabel, it's not like you're going to have to marry Gideon." Dipper said sarcastically. I sent him a deadly glare as Mabel scramed and ran off to the attic. "What? What did I do?" He asked cluelessly. I facepalmed myself. "Stan said she has to marry Gideon." I said tiredly, rubbing my temples. "What?!" He said, shocked, and ran after Mabel. I ran up too, but I just poked my head in from the door quietly.

"Oh no. Mabel?"

"Mabel's not here. She's in Sweater Town."

"Is she coming out of Sweater Town?"

"Nu-uh."

"Tell you what. Enoguh is enough. I'll break up with Gideon for you."

"Really? You will?"

"Mhmm."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Awww. You two are so cute." I said from the doorway. Dipper blushed and Mabel grinned. "I have an awesome bro, don't I?" Mabel asked. My smile faltered for a second, but thank goodness no one noticed it. "Yes you do." I said, smiling. Dipper blushed some more. Mabel asked if I could go with her and Dipper to support her and I nodded. While Dipper was inside, "breaking up" with Gideon, I tried to keep Mabel calm. "How'd it go? Did her try to read your mind with his psychic powers?" Mabel asked nervously. "Mabel, he doesn't have psychic powers." Dipper said. I smiled and nodded. We walked to the Shack and I grabbed my bike and pedaled home, enjoying the clear night. I looked at the full moon and remembered Veronica. She loved the moon. I smiled and got home. Once in bed, I feel asleep quickly.

"I see you've met one of minions."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Then it's no fun, now is it?"

"Ugh, why do I have to be plagued with you in my dreams?"

"You're special! Don't you realize the power you have?!"

"Yes but everyone else has what I do too! At least here they do."

"No, only you have a certain ability."

"Do I need to spell it out for you? You are so naïve."

"Leave me alone! I don't need you on top of everything else!"

I woke up startled and dizzy. Ugh, I hated when that happened. Usually I'd only get weird dreams. But ever since I had moved to Gravity Falls, he had started to talk to me. At first, sweetly and concerned. Then more and more mysterious and sinister. I shivered, changed and biked over to the Shack after eating breakfast with Bea. Dipper and Mabel were already outside, playing with Soos. They were hitting his stomach with their bodies, while he had a pillow under his shirt. I laughed when I saw Dipper and Mabel hit his stomach. I chained my bike when the phone rang. "Your turn." Mabel said, right before Dipper could open his mouth. He frowned and went in. Luckily nobody had noticed me yet, so I snuck in behind Dipper and eaves dropped on his conversation.

"Hello?"

"Toby Determined, Gravity Falls Gossiper."

"Oh. Hey man, sorry for accusing you of murder last week."

"Water under the bridge. Say, we want to interview you about whether you've discovered anything unusual in this here town since you've arrived."

"Ugh, finally! I thought nobody would ever ask! I have notes and theories. Uh huh, uh huh. 412 Gopher Road. Tonight? Got it." Dipper said, hanging up.

"BOO!" I said, scaring Dipper. "Addie! Don't do that to me!" Dipper said, breathing fast, with his hand over his chest. I laughed and punched his arm lightly. "Lighten up Dip!" I said. Dipper rolled his eyes as we walked out. Dipper left at 6:45 to meet up with Toby Determined. So Mabel and I did each other's nails and I taught her a new technique. "What? Just because I'm a tomboy doesn't mean I can't like nail polish. In fact, my mom was a hair stylist and nail artist." I said proudly to a wide-eyed Mabel. She smiled. "Maybe that's where you get all your hidden girl knowledge." Mabel said, smirking. I rolled my eyes. We went to sit outside to dry our nails. Mabel sat down and started to chew her hair. "How's that hair tasting?" We heard a voice say from behind us. We turned to face the speaker. "Wendy I need some advice." Mabel said, as Wendy sat down. I was a little offended that she went to Wendy for help, but I only knew stuff, Wendy had experience. "You've broken up with guys before right?" Mabel asked. Wendy nodded and went on to list all of her past boyfriends. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I mean I know it's over but I still feel all gross inside. Maybe letting Dipper do it for me was a mistake. Gideon deserves an honest breakup. I know what I have to do, thanks for talking to me Wendy." Mabel said, standing up. We ran over to my bike. I unchained it. "We're going to Gideon's family's factory. 412 Gopher Road." Mabel said. I froze. "Mabel...that's where Dipper said he was going! He might be in trouble! Come on, we have to go help him!" I said, mounting my bike, as Mabel brought out hers. We rode off as quickly as we could. I pressed myself up against the window as Mabel went inside. I couldn't make out their words, but I knew Dipper was in trouble. I concentrated and tried to stay calm...but I couldn't! One of my, yes I'll admit it, best friends was in there and needed help! I wanted to help but I felt useless. I hated being useless. I wanted to bring him down, but I'm not special! Dipper hit the floor and I let out a breath of air I didn't know I was holding. Suddenly a green aura surrounded me and I was being pulled down the cliff slowly alongside Mabel. She was controlling us. She had the amulet. She was holding us all up. Barely a foot off the ground she kept us there. "Listen Lil' Gideon, I will never, ever date you." Mabel said, confidently. "Yeah!" Dipper agreed. We all hit the ground with a thud, and Mabel destroyed the amulet. I made the mistake of looking at it. I caught a glimpse of Gabriel holding the exact same amulet. "My powers! Oh this isn't over. This isn't the last you'll see of little. Ol'. Me." Gideon whispered ominously, backing away into the dark forest.

Once back at the Shack, Mabel and Dipper plopped tiredly onto the chair, and I left. I was tired too. I biked home slowly, enjoying the night. I did my nightly routine and walked like a zombie up to my bed. I was so tired I almost didn't even notice Bea come in and whisper 'Good Night' to me once I closed my eyes. Almost.


	9. Chapter 6 The Not-So Convienient Store

Chapter 6 The Not-So Convenient Store

It was a lazy day in the Mystery Shack. Sure we were packed and busy in the morning, but everything was calm. "Mabel, do you believe in ghosts?" Dipper asked Mabel, who was spinning on the globe. "I believe you're a big dork." She said, laughing. Dipper stuck his pencil in the globe and Mabel fell off. I giggled. "Wendy! Soos!" Mr. Pines yelled. Wendy and Soos stood in front of him. "I'm heading out. You two are going to wash the bathrooms, right?" Stan asked them."Yes sir!" Replied Soos. "Absolutely not." Wendy said nonchalantly. "You stay out of trouble." Stan said before leaving. Wendy's eyes met mine. I nodded. I quietly crept away from Dipper and Mabel without them noticing and climbed up to the roof. I stocked the cooler with sodas and the bucket with pine cones yesterday. I laid down on the beach chair, waiting for them. Just when I was about to go down there, the door opened. "Alright check it out." Wendy said, behind me. I jumped up. "Hey guys!" I said, scaring Mabel and Dipper! Wendy and I laughed and high-fived. "Twice in a row Dip! 'Sup with that?" I asked Dipper once I had calmed down. He blushed slightly and avoided my gaze. "Did you guys do this?" Mabel asked. "Well, it was Wendy's spot, but she invited me up here one day and then we decided to invite you guys. I usually stock it though since someone's too lazy to." I said, nudging Wendy. Wendy just rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She said nonchalantly. I giggled. "Pine cone toss!" Mabel said, throwing pine cones at the target Wendy had posted on the totem pole. Wendy, Mabel and I had all hit the bullseye, meanwhile Dipper triggered an alarm on a car. "Jackpot!" Wendy said, holding her hand up for a high five. "Come on man, don't leave me hanging." Wendy said, as Dipper high-fived her. I saw he blushed a bit. I looked down and saw Thompson's van pull into the lot. "Hey look it's my friends." Wendy said. "Wendy!" I heard Thompson yell from inside the van. "You guys aren't going to tell Stan about this, right?" She asked us. I smirked, crossed my arms over my chest, and rolled my eyes, as if to say, 'Obviously'. Mabel nodded and Dipper did a zipper motion that Wendy returned. "Later dorks. And Adds." She said, hopping down the trees adjacent to the Shack into the van. "Later Wendy!" Dipper said, laughing nervously."Uh-oh." Mabel said. "What?" Dipper asked cluelessly. "Somebody's got a crush." Mabel said, sort of singing. "Y-yeah right. I just think she's cool, that's all. Like I think Addie's cool. That's all." Dipper said, shrugging it off.

"Random dance party!" Mabel yelled, turning on the music. Mabel, Wendy and I were all dancing. Meanwhile Dipper was writing something down on a clipboard. "Dipper, you gonna dance?" I asked him. The clipboard flipped out of his hands, but he caught it. I kept scaring him. I smirked. "Um, no thanks. I don't dance." He said. "Don't steal my line!" I said, still smirking. "Yeah you do! Mom used to dress him up in a lamb costume and make him do 'The Lambie Dance'." Mabel said adoringly. "Now is not the time or place to talk about The Lambie Dance." Dipper said to Mabel. "Woah a lamb costume? Like with a tail and ears?" Wendy asked. Mabel showed us a picture. I giggled. "Harsh." I said, smirking. The cuckoo clock chimed. "Quitting time. Better go, the gang's waiting for me and my shift's over. Adds, you coming?" Wendy asked. I face palmed myself. "Addie, you hang out with them?" Dipper asked me. I sheepishly looked up and nodded. "Hey well then maybe I-I mean we can go with you too!" Dipper exclaimed excitedly. "I don't know, my friends are pretty intense." Wendy said as I made my way over to her. "How old did you say you guys were?" Wendy asked. I froze. Since when was age a requirement?! "13! So, uh, technically a teen!" Dipper exclaimed. I shook my head sadly, but Wendy didn't seem to notice. "Alright, I like your moxie kid. Let me just grab my stuff and we can go." Wendy said, making her way to the entrance. I looked over my shoulder, frowning. I told Wendy and the gang I was twelve, and they made it harder for me to fit in, but by being myself, they liked me. I looked away, grabbed my bag and stepped out the door, trying to smile.

What I saw just made me laugh. Two guys I hadn't met yet were holding up Thompson while he was doing a handstand and Robbie was trying to throw jellybeans into his bellybutton and Tamry was taking photos. Wendy was about to throw a green one when I beat her to it, throwing a purple one smack into his belly button. "Wendy!"the guys yelled. "Guys, that wasn't me." Wendy said, surprised. "What? You guys forgot about me so quickly? Harsh." I said, smirking. "Addie!" The guys yelled, except for the two I hadn't met yet. "Hey!" I said. We walked over to them. "Guys, these are my pals from work. Mabel and Dipper. And of course most of you know Addie." Wendy said, introducing us. "I chewed my gum to look like a braid." Mabel said, showing us her gum. "She's not much for first impressions." Dipper said. "Unlike this guy!" Dipper said, pointing to himself. I literally had to resist the urge to face palm myself. "This guy." He whispered nervously. "So are you like, babysitting?" Robbie asked. I rolled my eyes as Bea punched his stomach. My eyes lit up. "Bea you made it!" I said happily. "Wouldn't miss it." Bea said with a knowing smile. "Lighten up Robbie." Wendy said. "Guys this is Lee and Nate," Wendy said, pointing to the guys I didn't know. Lee punched Nate and they laughed. "Tamry," Wendy continued. "Hey Adds." Tamry said, looking up for a second to look at me. "'Sup?" I said. "Thompson," Wendy kept going. "Who once ate a run-over waffle for 50 cents." I said, smirking. "Don't tell them that." Thompson said shyly, looking away. "Bea, as you guys know" Wendy said. Bea just smiled and waved. "And Robbie. You can probably figure him out." Wendy said sarcastically. "Yeah I'm the guy who spray painted the water tower." He said nonchalantly. "Oh you mean the giant muffin?" Dipper said. Again I had to resist the urge to face palm myself. Dipper was just setting himself up. "Um, it's a giant explosion!" Robbie said, a little angry. "Kinda does look like a muffin." Lee said,as he and Nate laughed. Robbie glared at Dipper. Great, making enemies with him. Just great Dipper. "Come on guys, I got big plans for tonight!" Wendy said. We all loaded into the van, Thompson, Nate, Lee and Robbie in front, Bea, Tamry and I in the middle, and Dipper and Mabel in the back. I felt bad for them but I really didn't want to face them. Plus, they-namely Dipper-had to learn this lesson on their own. I turned the radio on again and Robbie didn't glare at me again.

"I stay up too late, got nothing in my brain

That's what people say mmm, that's what people say mm

I go on too many dates, but I can't make 'em stay

At least that's what people say mmm, that's what people say mmm

But I keep cruising, can't stop, won't stop moving

It's like I got this music in my body and it's gonna be alright

'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play

And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate

Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake

I shake it off, I shake it off

Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break

And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake

Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake

I shake it off, I shake it off

I'll never miss a beat, I'm lightning on my feet

And that's what they don't see mmm, that's what they don't see mmm

I'm dancing on my own (dancing on my own), I'll make the moves up as I go (moves up as I go)

And that's what they don't know mmm, that's what they don't know mmm

But I keep cruising, can't stop, won't stop grooving

It's like I got this music in my body saying it's gonna be alright

'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play

And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate

Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake

I shake it off, I shake it off

Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break

And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake

Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake

I shake it off, I shake it off

I, I shake it off, I shake it off

I, I shake it off, I shake it off

I, I shake it off, I shake it off

I, I shake it off, I shake it off

Hey, hey, hey, just think while you've been getting down and out about the liars and dirty, dirty cheats in the world you could have been getting down to this sick beat

My ex-man brought his new girlfriend

She's like "oh my God", but I'm just gonna shake it

And to the fella over there with the hella good hair

Won't you come on over, baby, we can shake, shake, shake

'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play

And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate

Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake

I shake it off, I shake it off

Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break

And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake

Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake

I shake it off, I shake it off

I, I shake it off, I shake it off

I, I shake it off, I shake it off

I, I shake it off, I shake it off

I, I shake it off, I shake it off

I shake it off, I shake it off

I, I shake it off, I shake it off

I, I shake it off, I shake it off

I, I shake it off, I shake it off"

Again Wendy, Tamry, Bea and I sang, but Mabel sang along with us too. I smiled. She knew to be herself. Dipper on the other hand, not so much. He was still sitting in the corner shyly. When the song was over, we loaded out of the van and into the convenience store lot. "There it is. The condemned Dusk 2 Dawn." Wendy said. "W-why is it condemned?" Dipper asked nervously. "Lighten up Dip." I said, lightly punching him. "People say it's haunted, but no one knows for sure." I said. "Yeah right." Lee said. "Some folks died in there." Nate said. I rolled my eyes. "Just 'cause people died in there doesn't mean it's haunted." I said. Next to me, Dipper relaxed a bit. "Who knows, maybe they're zombies!" I said, laughing, along with everyone else. Dipper was frowning because he knew what I meant. I was referring back to the time when he thought Norman was a zombie. I poked Dipper and he slowly started to smile. We looked up at the fence when I noticed a sign. 'No trespassing violators will be violated' Only, the violated was spray painted with the word 'DEAD'. Dipper shivered next to me while Mabel smiled and jumped up and down excitedly. I smirked. I climbed the fence and jumped off, flipping in mid-air. I turned to face gaping mouths and smirked. "What? You slow pokes coming?" I asked. Dipper was still at the top. "Dude, come on! Your sister did it!" Robbie yelled, pointing to Mabel, who was spinning on the floor. Lee was starting to climb the fence again when I stopped him and walked up to the fence. I smirked and kicked it, sending Dipper tumbling. He landed on his feet, hat fluttering down onto his head in a crooked manner. I knew I was being mean to him, but his lie was going to come back to bite him, I just knew it. I heard a few snickers from behind me. I turned around and we walked to the doors. Robbie tried to pry the doors open, but they were stuck. "Let me take a crack at it." Dipper said. "Yeah right. I can't get it open but I'm sure Junior here will be able to open it like Hercules." He said sarcastically. I saw hurt and anger fill Dipper's eyes. "Leave him alone Robbie." He's just a little kid." Wendy said. That was the last straw. I took Dipper's hand and ran, ignoring the snide remarks being made behind our backs. I led him to the dumpster, and we climbed up onto the roof. We kicked down the vent covering and crawled in. Before I went in, I tipped an imaginary hat at the gang and winked. "Told you so." I muttered. We fell into the store and while I wandered around a bit, Dipper opened the door from the inside. Everyone poured into the store and I yelled "BOO!" scaring everyone except Mabel, since she was able to see me. I laughed. "Got you." I said, regaining my composure. Wendy, Bea, Lee, and Nate high-fived me, Robbie scowled and I punched his leg, Mabel high-fived me and gave me a thumbs-up and Dipper stood awkwardly to the side. Wendy found a light switch and turned on the lights and everyone split up. We mostly had a giant food fight since everything was way too old to eat safely. Wendy held Mabel up, Lee held Dipper, and Bea held me while we all threw lots of food. Then we made super awesome giant soda explosions. I grabbed the biggest, most carbonated soda I could and then filled it up with an entire pack of mints. It was awesome. Mabel, Dipper and I sorta got separated from the group while they filled Thompson's pants with ice. "Ohmigosh! Smile Dip! I thought this stuff was banned in America!" Mabel exclaimed. "Don't you think there's a good reason for that?" Dipper asked Mabel. "Smile Dip?" I asked, mostly wondering aloud. Food hit Dipper and I and we ran off to join the fun. Bea pulled me up to the top of a food storage thing and handed me a Neapolitan ice cream pop. I took it, unwrapped it and started to eat it. Wendy and Dipper joined us shortly after. "Guys, this night is legendary." Wendy said. "Totally." Bea agreed. "Nice job back there you two." Bea said, nudging me. I just shrugged. "Hey guys, we need more ice!" Lee said. "I got it." Dipper said. "I'll come with, I want to get something edible." I said, not realizing I was hungry until then. Dipper nodded and while he grabbed some ice, I went to see what I could find. I grabbed another ice cream cone and headed back when I heard a scream. I found Dipper first and knew I had to save him from embarrassment, but only because he didn't deserve to be picked on. "Wow Dipper, you are too easy to scare!" I said, laughing as the others crowded around. they were confused so I explained that I scared Dipper. I hoped he understood that I was trying to help him. Luckily, he did. "Hey look, Dancey Pants Revolution! The game that tricks people into exercising!" Dipper said, creating a distraction. "Sorry Dip, I was trying to help." I said sheepishly. "I know." Dipper said, relief in his voice.

"Hey guys, check this out!" Robbie said, calling us over. "So the rumors are true..." I whispered. Pretty soon we dared Nate to lie down in the chalk outlines when, Dipper stopped us.

"Take it down a notch Captain Buzz Kill." Robbie said."B-but I thought I was Dr. Fun Times." Dipper said. "Well you're acting like Captain Buzz Kill!" Robbie exclaimed. "Am I right?" He asked. There were whispers and murmurs of 'Yeah' and 'Kinda' were heard around the room, while I tried to avoid eye contact with Dipper. "Status update, trapped in store with insane nine-year old." Tamry said, texting. "I'm not 9! I'm 13! Technically a teen! " Dipper said, laying down in the outlines. It lit up and Tamry disappeared. "Status update, aaaahahhahahahahhaaaaaahhhhhh!" Dipper said, reading Tamry's latest entry. She appeared on the screen of the security camera, screaming and banging against the glass. We all screamed too. "Thompson!" Nate yelled. "Hold on, I've almost got the high score." Thompson said. Then he disappeared into the game. "Forget him! Let's go!" Robbie yelled as the doors closed. The room was illuminated in a green light. "Everybody, hold up! Whatever's doing this has to have some sort of reason! It says it right here. Maybe if we can figure out what it is, it'll let us out of here." Dipper said in a panicked state. "Yeah right, maybe the ghost just wants to talk about its feelings!" Lee said sarcastically. Then he disappeared. Into a cereal box. Where horrors unfolded. I shivered. "Welcome." Mabel said in a deep voice, floating up. We all screamed and I looked around desperately for some sort of weapon. Wendy apologized and the ghost said we were free to leave. I wasn't about to leave our friends! Turns out the ghost lied. "Just let us out of her man!" Nate yelled. "I don't like our tone!" The ghost said. So he disappeared...and turned into a hot dog. "It begins." The ghost said. Dipper, Wendy, Bea and I all found shelter and Robbie got separated from us. "What do they want from us?" Bea asked desperately. "Revenge, I guess." I said, half jokingly, trying to lighten up the mood a bit, but to no avail. "For what? What did we do wrong?" Wendy asked. "Okay let's figure out the pattern here. Tamry was texting, Lee was being sarcastic, Thompson was playing a video game." Dipper said, listing off the things for which the teens disappeared for. "I don't get it. Those are all just normal teenage things." I said. "Wait Addie, say that again!" Dipper exclaimed. "Normal teenage things?" I asked. "That's it!" Dipper said. It clicked. I nodded as Dipper burst out the door. "Dude, what are you doing?!" Bea and Wendy yelled in unison. "Hey ghost! I've got something to tell you. I'M NOT A TEENAGER!" Dipper yelled. It all stopped.

"Well, why didn't you say so?" The male ghost said. "How old did you say you were again?" He asked. Dipper hung his head in shame. I couldn't hear what he was saying though because I quietly made my way outside the shelter to get a better look. As Dipper tried to negotiate with the ghosts, I got a better look at what was going on. Before I knew it though, Dipper was in a lamb costume and I had my camera in hand. I recorded him doing "The Lambie Dance". "Blackmail." I whispered evilly, the camera recording everything. I can be evil. I just choose not to...sometimes. Chip bags started falling and before I knew what was happening, we all fell to the ground, the store a mess. everyone got up and was curious as to what happened. Bea and Wendy explained that Dipper fought off the ghosts bravely. Wendy did the zipper motion to Dipper and Dipper returned it. I made my way over to them, smiling. We made our way over to Mabel, who was recovering from her Smile Dip Journey. "Ugh, I'm never going to eat or do anything ever again." Mabel said, groaning. "Hey look, there's some left." Dipper said, picking up a packet of Smile Dip. "Evil!" Mabel exclaimed, slapping it out of Dipper's hand. I giggled. We all loaded into the van. Wendy had to drive since everyone else was asleep. I sat in the back with Dipper and Mabel this time. I felt like sleeping but my contacts wouldn't let me. So I sat droopy-eyed in the back, while Mabel groaned and Dipper slept. When we got to the Shack, I grabbed my bike and was about to ride off, when a TV crashed from the window in front of me. Stan poked his head out of the window. "I couldn't find the remote." He explained briefly. I rolled my eyes and rode off. I got home to see Wendy and Bea talking a bit, then she left. Bea and I went inside, got ready for bed, and crashed in our rooms.

"And so it begins."

"It started a while ago."

"Smart girl."

"Well I'm not stupid."

"Maybe not, but a bit naive and disbelieving."

"I'm a 'see it to believe it' type of person."

"Well you're going to have to shake that habit if you want to survive."

"Go away! Why can't you leave me in peace! Why me out of all people?!"

I woke up startled and couldn't get back to sleep. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the sunrise, snapping photos. Maybe today would bring a new adventure.


	10. Chapter 7 The Party Girl and the Plan

Chapter 8 The Party Girl and the Plan

While Soos and Wendy were hanging up party decorations, Mabel and I snuck a couple of canisters of silly spray to play with. We all sat down on the yellow couch Stan set up for the party. "Oh no Mabel. I-I don't feel so-blargh!" Dipper said, pretending to throw up blue silly string at Mabel. "Grunkle Stan, what did you feed us?" Mabel asked, throwing up purple silly string onto Dipper. I walked up to them. "Guys there's been a horrible case of food poisoning!" I said, throwing up green silly string onto both of them. Wendy joined us and we proceeded to throw gold confetti in the air. "Comedy gold!" Mabel said. Nice pun, I thought, smirking. "All right, all right. Party supplies are now off-limits." Stan said,taking the supplies away from us. "Mr. Pines, whose birthday is it again?" Soos asked. "Nobody's. I just thought this would be a good way to get kids to spend more money at the Mystery Shack." Stan replied. "The kids of this town want fun, I'll smother 'em with fun!" Stan said, laughing evilly. Well, not really. "Yeah well, as a city girl, I can tell you phrases like that are what drive kids away from parties." I said, pouring Mabel a cup of...Diet Pitt Cola? What is this? "Hey, hey. How about you make yourself useful and copy these flyers?" Stan asked, handing Mabel, Dipper and I three copies of a flyer. I rolled my eyes. "Oh boy! A trip to the copier store!" Mabel said cheerfully. "Calendars, mugs, T-shirts and more! They got it all at the copier store! That's not their slogan, I just really feel that way about the copier store." Soos said. "No need. Remember that old copier in my office? Well I fixed her up and she's good as new!" Stan said.

"This, is 'good as new'?" I asked suspiciously while uncovering an ancient-looking machine that looked about ready to fall. The only thing keeping it together was the tape. "Does this thing even work?" Dipper asked. He pressed a button and laid his arm on the screen. Soon, a printed image came out. "Well, I guess that answers your question." Mabel said. The paper started to shake and the arm came off the page. Quickly Dipper grabbed Mabel's soda and poured it on the arm. And it disintegrated. "Woah. guys, do you know what this means? This copier can copy human beings!" Dipper exclaimed. "Woah-BLEGH!" Mabel said, throwing up silly string on us to lighten the mood. Then I remembered I still had to change for the party so while Dipper copied the papers, Mabel and I went upstairs to change.

"It's not over-complicated." I heard Dipper saying to Mabel. "Hey guys. What's not over-complicated?" I asked. "My plan to ask out Wendy." Dipper said. "Woah, hold the phone. Plan? Dipper you don't need a plan to flirt, it just happens naturally." I said. "She's right you know. Nice outfit." Mabel said. "Thanks, I like yours too." I replied. Mabel was wearing a huge bow in her hair, teal triangle earrings, a purple undershirt, pink baggy sweater, a yellow miniskirt, yellow leg warmers, and her flats. I was wearing a headband with a heart-shaped music note, treble clef earrings, a light blue flowy tank top, jeans, and some black combat boots. Dipper went on to explain his plan while I face palmed myself. "Dipper." I muttered under my breath. I didn't mutter it softly enough, apparently, since Dipper heard me. "What?" He asked, clueless. "Never mind." I said, knowing that trying to argue with Dipper was pointless.

"Go! Go! Work it! Work it!" Mabel said, dancing. I was leaning against the wall, sipping my soda casually. I smiled at Mabel's enthusiasm and went to sit with her. "Hey May, awesome dancing." I said, sitting down next to Mabel. She nodded and smiled. "Woah, is that a lizard on your shoulder?" Mabel asked a girl next to her. The girl nodded. "I'm Grenda, and this is Candy." The girl said in a gruff voice I didn't even know was possible to hit for girls. The girl behind the one with the lizard came out and waved. "Why do you have forks taped to your fingers?" Mabel asked Candy. "Improvement of human being." She said, grabbing popcorn from Grenda's bowl. It was actually pretty impressive. "Hi, I'm Adelaide. Call me Addie." I said, waving and smiling at the girls. They smiled back. "And I'm Mabel!" Mabel exclaimed happily. We all laughed.

"Remember dudes, the person who parties hardy-wait what?-wins the Party Crown!" Soos said, holding up an impressive crown. "Party Crown? I'll take that, thank you very much." A blonde girl with WAY too much makeup said, holding her hand out, waiting for the crown while checking her reflection. "Uh, I can't just give you the crown, it's sort of a competition." Soos tried to explain to the irrational girl. "Honestly who's going to compete against me?" She asked, the microphone echoing her words. "Fork Girl? Lizard Lady? Puh-leaze!" Grenda and Candy held each other, their eyes brimming with unshed tears. Mabel looked fierce, as if she wanted to put this girl in her place but I held her back. "Leave it to me." I said, ready for a little fun. Mischief gleamed in my eyes as I walked up confidently and bravely to the stage, unnoticed by the blonde girl. I heard whispers as I walked.

"Pacifica Northwest..."

"She doesn't stand a chance..."

"Bravest girl ever..."

"She's so doomed..."

"Who does she think she is..."

"She'd better win..."

"SO confident..."

I knew I was going to enjoy this. I was smirking as I walked up to the stage. "Ready for a little competition from someone else then?" I asked, turning Soos and the girl's heads to me. The girl looked me over. "You really don't want to make me an enemy, especially considering the fact that you're cool enough to be my friend." She said, trying to win me over. "Pity. I guess you don't realize that I can't be bought like your clones here." I said, pointing to her entourage. She had a shocked look on her face."Hey dudes, how about you settle this out on the dance floor?" Soos asked. "Oh it's so on. May the best partier win." She said, trying to sound menacing. I merely rolled my eyes. "Oh I will. Good luck honey. You're gonna need it!" I said, flipping my hair in her face and returning to Mabel, Candy and Grenda. To say they were shocked was an understatement. Candy and Grenda were happy while Mabel was shocked. "Addie! I didn't know you had that in you!" She said, smiling once I returned to the group."Don't underestimate me." I aid, smirking. Soos put on an awesome mix and we danced like crazy.

1) Fancy by Iggy Azalea ft. Charli XCX

2) Rumour by Chloe Howl

3) Boom Clap by Charli XCX

4) Bailando by Enrique Iglesias ft. Sean Paul, Descemer Bueno, Gente de Zona (English Version)

5) Summertime Sadness by Lana del Ray

6) Dare You by Hardwell

7) Problem by Ariana Grande ft. Iggy Azalea

8) Rather Be by Clean Bandit

9) Good Girl by Five Seconds of Summer

10) What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction

There was a break before we had to sing so I decided to go upstairs for a bit. I heard a noise coming from Stan's office. I pressed my ear to the door and only heard whispers and could barely make out the words. I reached for the doorknob when it opened by itself! The door opened to reveal Dipper. "Oh hey Dipper, what's..." I said, trailing off. There was another Dipper standing behind Dipper! I turned around quickly and started to leave when Dipper grabbed my hand. "Addie wait! There's a perfectly good explanation for this." Dipper said, letting go of my hand. I turned to face them, and crossed my arms. "This had better be good." I said, leaning against the door frame so that they couldn't get out.

"And that's why I need Tyrone." Dipper explained. I face palmed myself. Again. "For the last time Dipper, you don't need a plan! Just go up and talk to her normally. For your sake." I said, leaving the room. "She's pretty cute." I heard Tyrone say. I knew it was him because he didn't sound like Dipper. I blushed. "Dude, she's our friend and you know it." Dipper replied. Ouch. That hurt. I opened the door once more just to poke my head in and say something else, when a voice spoke. "Hey everyone, the karaoke round of the Party Crown Battle will begin shortly!" Soos said. "Gotta go!" I said, running out of the room. Tyrone was facing me, talking to Dipper, while I saw Dipper stiffen. I smirked, running down the stairs and bumping into Wendy. "Hey Wendy!" I said, running down. "Good luck!" She yelled after me. "Thanks!" I yelled back.

"Always means forever! Always! Forever." Pacifica sang. I rolled my eyes. "I wanna put her in a headlock and make her feel pain!" Grenda said after Pacifica insulted her voice. "Don't worry girls, it's not over til' I say it's over." I said confidently. "Let's hear it for Pacifica Northwest! And now, the moment you've all been waiting for, Adelaide Swift!" Soos announced. "Thanks Soos!" I said, walking up to the stage. I plugged in my iPod Nano to the controls and took the mic. "This one goes out to my besties, Mabel, Candy, Grenda and Veronica!" I said, before the beat started.

"Yo, my best friend best friend till the very end

Cause best friends best friends don't have to pretend

You need a hand and I'm right there beside you

You in the dark, I'll be the bright light to guide you

'Remember the time-time-times sneaking out the house

All of the time-time-times that you had your doubts

And don't forget all the trouble we got into

We got something you can't undo-do

Laughing so so hard

Crashed your dads new car

All the scars we share

I promise, I swear

Wherever you go just always remember

That you got a home for now and forever

And if you get low just call me whenever

This is my oath to you

Wherever you go just always remember

You're never alone, we're birds of a feather

And we'll never change no matter the weather

This is my oath to you

I know I drive you crazy, hmm...sometimes

I know I call you lazy, and that's most times

But you complete me, and that's no lie

You are my tuxedo, and I'm your bow tie

We in the car sing sing singing our song

Rocking the building, tear it down like we King Kong

And in my eyes you can do-do no wrong

You got a best friend? Sing, sing along

(Laugh!) Laughing so so hard

(Crash!) Crashed your dad's new car

(All!) All the scars we share

I promise, I swear

Wherever you go just always remember

That you got a home for now and forever

And if you get low just call me whenever

This is my oath to you

Wherever you go just always remember

You're never alone, we're birds of a feather

And we'll never change no matter the weather

This is my oath to you

(ohhh) I'll never let you go

(ohhh) Whoa, this is my oath to you

(ohhh) Just thought that you should know

(ohhh) Whoa, this is my oath to you

(Yeah!)

Wherever you go just always remember

That you got a home for now and forever

And if you get low just call me whenever

This is my oath to you

Wherever you go just always remember

You're never alone, we're birds of a feather

And we'll never change no matter the weather

This is my oath to you

(ohhh) You should know, you should know, you should know, you should know, yeah

(ohhh) Whoa, this is my oath to you

(ohhh) Wherever you go just always remember

You're never alone, we're birds of a feather

(ohhh) And we'll never change no matter the weather

This is my oath to you"

I sang "Oath" by Cher Lloyd, ft. Becky G. It's one of my favorite songs. I smiled, finishing the song and looking down at Mabel, Candy and Grenda. I stepped off the stage as Soos lowered the tempo, and I grabbed my iPod. We all went to sit over by the wall. Of course I leaned against it, soda cup in hand, per usual. Mabel was chatting away with Candy and Grenda, and occasionally I'd step in on the conversation. For the most part though, I just surveyed the area. What the-? There were like eight Dippers on the dance floor! I rubbed my eyes. Nope, I'm not hallucinating. I dropped my soda and ran upstairs. I opened the door to the twins' bedroom. "Dipper how many clones did you make?" I asked desperately. "I don't know only like, ten?" He said. My eyes widened when he said ten. "Ten. Dipper, if this gets out of control, I'm not saving you." I said, partly lying. If either Dipper or Mabel was in trouble, I'd help them, no matter if I was angry at them or not. He nodded, barely paying attention to my words, or the fact that I was even there! I heard the beginning strands of "All of Me" by John Legend and headed downstairs to join the party. I let out an exasperated huff as I went to lean against the wall again. "What's up Addie?" I heard someone ask me. "It's nothing Mabel." I said as casually as I could. She believed me and went back to talking with Candy and Grenda. Huh, guess I am a pretty good actress.

"Wend-" I heard someone say. I looked up. Dipper was being held by one of his clones. They were surrounding him. My foot was tapping impatiently against the wall. I wanted to race in and help. "Ugh!" I said, grabbing two party poppers off the table and running towards Dipper. "Here!" I said, throwing one to Dipper. We let them go at the exact same time. The smoke drifted up to the ceiling, causing the alarms to activate and water to pour down. I saw Tyrone escape. While the other Dippers were too busy melting, and the real Dip watching, Tyrone was escaping. I shook my head sadly and went downstairs. I heard them fighting. I rolled my eyes. Then I heard Wendy laughing. The fighting stopped. I smirked, coming face to face with Pacifica. She was dancing in a circle. I walked to the middle, shooed her and danced my heart out. My finishing move was a one-handed handstand. Then Soos called us up for the voting. "Let the Party Crown voting commence! Applaud for...Pacifica! Applaud for Adelaide! Woah dudes, a tie? This has never happened before." He said. My face lit up, an idea forming in my head. "Well Soos, if it's a tie we have, why not have a tie-breaker?" I asked. "Awesome idea dude!" Soos said,, going back to the DJ stand as I let Pacifica take the stage.

"Party girls don't get hurt

Can't feel anything, when will I learn

I push it down, push it down

I'm the one "for a good time call"

Phone's blowin' up, they're ringin' my doorbell

I feel the love, feel the love

1,2,3 1,2,3 drink

1,2,3 1,2,3 drink

1,2,3 1,2,3 drink

Throw 'em back, 'til I lose count

I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier

I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist

Like it doesn't exist

I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry

I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier

But I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes

Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cos I'm just holding on for tonight

Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes

Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cos I'm just holding on for tonight

On for tonight

Sun is up, I'm a mess

Gotta get out now, gotta run from this

Here comes the shame, here comes the shame

1,2,3 1,2,3 drink

1,2,3 1,2,3 drink

1,2,3 1,2,3 drink

I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier

I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist

Like it doesn't exist

I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry

I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier"

Pacifica sang "Chandelier" by Sia. I was going to do that song, but now I realized I'd have to do my other selection. I'd show this girl up by rapping. "Let's hear it for Pacifica!" Soos said. His arm served as the Applause-O-Meter. He frowned. She had received plenty of applause. I smirked, walking up to the stage and plugging in my iPod once more. I knew he didn't have this song.

"We ain't ever gonna grow up, we just wanna get down,

tell the DJ turn it up real loud.

No we'll never grow up and if we had our way,

we would do this everyday.

Lets go!

I gotta flow that'll make you drop, I gotta flow that'll make you pop.

I gotta flow that'll make your mother and your father, call the cops

We're gonna make this thing go blow, we've got a system overload.

We're gonna be the generation, that makes everything explode.

And when I say explode I don't mean that we using bombs,

We doing stuff that we don't ever have to tell our moms.

Love this life we got, we got it all up in a bomb.

Paper chasin' yeah we buying everything we want!

Somehow, some way, we're gonna have it our way,

We don't give a what-what you say. NO WE DON'T.

We ain't ever gonna grow up, we just wanna get down,

Tell the DJ turn it up real loud.

No we'll never grow up and if we had our way,

We would do this everyday.

We ain't ever gonna grow up, we just wanna get down,

Show everybody who runs this town.

No we'll never grow up and if we had our way,

We would do this everyday!

Do ya? Do ya? Do ya know what I mean?

I'm a princess, I don't wanna be the queen.

Please don't say a thing Mr. Bean,

Every time you talk it makes me wanna scream!

I dunno what you heard about me, don't make me hold up my pinky.

I'm a finish off all these MC's, like they were my cuppa tea.

I gotta flow that'll make you drop, I gotta flow that'll make you pop.

I gotta flow that'll make your mother and your father, call the cops.

Somehow, some way, we're gonna have it our way,

We don't give a what-what you say. NO WE DON'T!

We ain't ever gonna grow up, we just wanna get down,

Tell the DJ turn it up real loud.

No we'll never grow up and if we had our way,

We would do this everyday.

We ain't ever gonna grow up, we just wanna get down,

Show everybody who runs this town.

No we'll never grow up and if we had our way,

We would do this everyday.

We ain't ever gonna grow up, we just wanna get down,

Show everybody who runs this town.

No we'll never grow up and if we had our way,

We would do this everyday.

We ain't ever gonna grow up, we just wanna get down,

Tell the DJ turn it up real loud.

No we'll never grow up and if we had our way,

We would do this everyday.

We ain't ever gonna grow up, we just wanna get down,

Show everybody who runs this town.

No we'll never grow up and if we had our way,

We would do this everyday!"

I finished with a flourish, getting an amazing amount of applause. I turned to Soos and he smiled. "Ladies and gentleman! We have a winner!" He said, putting the crown on my head. "That's so not fair!" Pacifica said, storming over to me and snatching the crown off my head and placing it on hers. "Thank you everyone! After party on my yacht!" She said, pretending everything was normal. I hopped off the stage with my iPod in hand. "You're just gonna let her get away?" Mabel asked me. "Let her go." I said. "She'll learn her lesson someday...hopefully." I said. I knew Pacifica wasn't ALL bad. "Soos, hit it up, this party's gonna be an all-nighter!" Mabel said, eyeing Candy's and Grenda's sleeping bags. Soos nodded and turned up the beats. Soon, it was still kind of full. Thompson, Tamry, Lee, Nate, Wendy, Bea, Soos, Stan, Candy, Grenda, Mabel, Dipper and I were all still here. We had so much fun, playing Truth or Dare, Never Have I Ever, and stuff like that. At like 1 A.M.-yes 1 in the morning!-Bea and I decided to leave. Only a few people were actually still there. It was nice. And Dipper did get to talk to Wendy, if only for a while.

"Night Adds, and congrats on being the Party Princess." Bea said, winking as she left my room. I smirked. I like it. I closed my eyes and fell asleep, lyrics ringing in my head.

"Now go stand in the corner

And think about what you did

Ha, time for a little revenge

The story starts when it was hot and it was summer

And I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him

She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause

She took him faster than you can say sabotage

I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it

I underestimated just who I was dealing with

She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum

She underestimated just who she was stealing from

She's not a saint, and she's not what you think

She's an actress, whoa, but

She's better known for the things that she does

On the mattress, whoa

Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys

On the playground won't make you many friends

She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind

There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha

She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list

She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it

I think her ever present frown is a little troubling

She thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things, but

Sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know

Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go

Oh, they didn't teach you that in prep school, so it's up to me

But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity

She's not a saint, and she's not what you think

She's an actress, whoa

She's better known for the things that she does

On the mattress, whoa

Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys

On the playground won't make you many friends

She should keep in line, she should keep in line

There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha

I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey

You might have him, but haven't you heard?

I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey

You might have him, but I always get him back whoa oh

She's not a saint, and she's not what you think

She's an actress, whoa

She's better known for the things that she does

On the mattress, whoa

Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys

On the playground won't make you many friends

She should keep in line, she should keep in line

There is nothing I do better than revenge

And do you still feel like you know what you're doing?

'Cause I don't think you do, oh

Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?

I don't think you do, don't think you do

Let's hear the applause

C'mon show me how much better you are

See you deserve some applause

'Cause you're so much better

She took him faster than you can say 'sabotage'"


	11. Author's Note 3

OMG! I feel SO bad for not upating for so long! Gah! To make t up to you guys I will...well, I don't know what I'll do. Oh! I'll make some bonus chapters! Or, you can comment whatever you want me to do to make up for lost time. OMG I feel really bad right now. I'm so sorry guys. Well, here it is. The chapter you've all been waiting for...until the next one. Enjoy. :)


	12. Chapter 8 Pioneer Day with a President

Chapter 9 Pioneer Day with a President

"Um, Bea, what's going on?" I asked her, unaware of what was happening around me. She muttered something I couldn't quite make out. "It's Pioneer Day." She said through gritted teeth. And then she relaxed. "I'm going to hang with Wendy and the crew. Wanna come? Or would you rather hang with the twins?" She asked me with a knowing smile. I nodded and she left. We were in the town square, where everything was transformed. "Dipper! Mabel!" I exclaimed, running over to them. They waved at me. We looked around. "Why's that guy marrying a woodpecker?" I asked curiously. "Oh yeah. In Gravity Falls, it used to be legal to merry a woodpecker." Dipper explained. "It still is. Very legal." The guy said. "Ooooookkkaaaayy." I said, stretching the word out. We looked around the transformed Gravity Falls. "Is it just me, or did you guys imagine that this would be what the town looked like when your parents told you about it?" I blurted out unknowingly until Mabel and Dipper answered me. "Yeah." They answered in unison. "Grunkle Stan, can we go look around?" Mabel asked Mr. Pines. "Alright." He answered, as Mabel and Dipper fist-pumped the air. I giggled silently. Or at least tried to. "But if you come back talking like these people, remember, you're dead to me!" Stan said as Mabel, Dipper and I started doing impressions of the people. "DEAD TO ME!" He called after us. We ran off laughing. "Nice nacho earrings."I said to Mabel, noticing them. "Thanks." She said, smiling.

"Here ye, here ye! The olde commencement ceremony is about to commence!" Sheriff Blubbs called out from the stage. Then Pacifica took the stage. "Howdy everyone! You all know me," Pacifica said. "Although some of us would prefer not to." I muttered under my breath while Mabel giggled at my remark. "Pacifica Northwest, great-great granddaughter of town founder, Nathaniel Northwest. I'm also very rich." She said, getting some applause. I rolled my eyes. "Now if you've got the pioneer spirit, we ask you to come on up and introduce yourselves." Pacifica said. Mabel gasped. "Audience participation!" Mabel squealed, running up to the stage before I could stop her. I winced when she made it up there. "And our first newcomer is...Mabel." Pacifica said, poison in her voice. When we were at the party, Pacifica met Grenda, Candy and Mabel and took a disliking to them immediately. She's just jealous they have what she doesn't. "Yeah! Let's get this pioneer day started! right guys? USA! USA!" Mabel chanted. "I'm sorry to break it to you, but Pioneer Day is for serious people, and you look and act ridiculous. I mean, a puppy playing basketball? Are you always this silly?" Pacifica asked her, making sure that no one could hear her. She didn't do a good job of it though. "I can be serious." Mabel said, trying to make a serious face but failing. "You do have nachos hanging from your ears hon." Pacifica said, smirking at Mabel. I scowled, wanting to save Mabel...but I knew I couldn't. "Wow, I'm embarrassed for you." She said after Mabel clutched her nachos. "Give her a hand everybody!" Pacifica said to the crowd. I glared at her. Unfortunately the diva didn't notice me.

"Hey you okay Mabel?" Dipper asked her. "May, you okay?" I asked as well. She frowned. "I need some olde-timey butterscotch." She said sadly.

"Guys, can I ask you something? Do you guys think I'm silly?" Mabel asked us, eating butterscotch. "No?" Dipper said uncertainly. Mabel sighed, lowering her head. "I knew it. I thought I was being charming, but I guess I'm just a joke." She said, taking off the earrings and her sweater. "Mabel, you love that sweater. Are you seriously going to let Pacifica No-Brains Northwest ruin that for you?" I said, trying to lighten up Mabel with the nickname she made up for Pacifica. She didn't even try to smile. "Yes. She ruins everything!" Mabel said dejectedly. "Ugh, Pacifica! Why does she think that being related to the town founder means that she gets to treat everyone like garbage?! Someone needs to put her in her place." Dipper said angrily at Nathaniel's statue. Then I remembered. One day while looking through the journal, I came across a page. "Dipper! The journal!" I said, pointing to the pocket in which Dipper kept the journal.

"Oh man, if this is true then that means Pacifica's whole family is a fraud! This could be a major conspiracy!" I said excitedly. Dipper nodded. "Mabel, you in?" I asked her hopefully. "Are conspiracies serious?" She asked, a hint of a smile on her face. "Oh yeah, definitely." Dipper said as I nodded. She smiled. "Count me in! If I help solve this case, no one could ever call me silly again!" Mabel said excitedly. I smiled at her, grateful that she seemed to be regaining her quirky passion Pacifica had diminished not long ago.

We decided to start our investigation at the Gravity Falls Public Library. Old Man McGucket was reading, if you can even call it that, to some kids. Mostly, he was eating the book. Gross. "Alright guys. If we can finally prove Nathan Northwest wasn't the founder of Gravity Falls, it'll finally put Pacifica in her place." Dipper said, determined. "And solving the mystery will prove that I'm not silly. I'm serious." Mabel said, eating a butterscotch candy without hands, which I found pretty impressive, to be honest. Dipper got some slides and a projector and we proceeded to decipher the symbols. "Lighting the parchment of fire will reveal the secret message!" Dipper said. I raised my eyebrows skeptically. "It's so obvious." Mabel said next to me. "Are you sure?" I asked them, still skeptical. Dipper nodded, bringing the flame closer to him. Mabel, meanwhile, had turned the paper into a hat then chastised herself for being silly. "No, Mabel look! It's a map!" I said. "And I was gonna burn it." Dipper said. "Yep," I said, nodding. Suddenly, a bell rang out as we turned to see Sheriff Blubbs and Deputy Durland at the front desk. "Maybe we should take this elsewhere," Dipper said. "You think?" I asked sarcastically. He gave me a dead look as I smiled. "This map will take us to, the Gravity Falls Museum of History." Mabel said.

We escaped unnoticed by the officers. "You realize what this means guys. We're gonna have to, break in." Dipper said dramatically. "And those are your free Pioneer Day passes, and your balloons, blue, and pink. Would you like a blue?" The lady asked me, since they were out of pink. "No thanks ma'am." I said politely. She nodded and left. "We're in." Dipper said, in the same dramatic voice as I rolled my eyes. "What are we gonna do next? Steal Thomas Jefferson's rib cage?" Mabel asked, not joking. "Yes." I said. "No. According to the map, the next clue about the real town founder shoulder be right, here." Dipper replied. We looked at a picture that looked like it made no sense. Finally, Mabel and I went to sit over at a bench. She sat upside down. "Hey painting, be less stupid. Oh! It worked!" Mabel said. Huh? Dipper and I mimicked her pose, as the picture finally made sense. "Wait! It's not abstract, it's upside down." Dipper said, finally making sense of the picture. "I think I've seen that statue in the cemetery," I said, remembering it from the scary movie marathon. "Let's go!" Dipper exclaimed, jumping up, as Mabel and I did too. Boy, was that ever a wrong move. It felt like when I woke up after a nightmare. We bolted out the front door with the officers hot in pursuit.

"Hmm. The statue must be pointing to the next clue." Dipper said, thinking about the possibilities of what the clue may be. "Ah, gross! She's picking my nose!" Mabel said, laughing. I chuckled. Suddenly the statue's finger bent, revealing a secret passageway. "Mabel look!" Dipper said. "Who's silly now Pacifica?" Mabel thought aloud, freeing herself from the statue's grasp.

"Now we're getting into real conspiracy mode. I feel so serious." Mabel said while walking down the stairs. "Okay. Look out for booby traps." Dipper said while Mabel chuckled. I looked around, careful not to set any off. I didn't wanna die with poisonous darts slowly taking over my body. Unfortunately, Mabel set off this alarm. We ran for our dear lives, leading each other into the darkness. We slid down a small slide through a spider web. I brushed it off as quickly as possible. And then I looked up. "Woah." I said, astounded at what I saw. "It's a treasure trove of historicky secrety things." Mabel said, snooping around as I looked with her. Apparently, Abe Lincoln had a hand on his head, hence the stove top hat, and good Ol' Ben Franklin secretly was a woman. "Jackpot!" Dipper said, shining his flashlight on a document which had the words, "NORTHWEST COVER-UP" on it with an official U.S. seal. Awesome! I was anxious to get my hands on the precious document. While Dipper barely skimmed the passage, i read it all, and let's just say I was going to try saying the Pledge of Allegiance backwards once I got home.

"The true founder of Gravity Fails was Sir Lord Quentin Trembley III Esq." Dipper said confusion in his voice. As well as in all of our expressions. "Who's Quentin Trembley? " Mabel asked aloud. "That's none of your business!" A voice called out from behind us. It was none other than Sheriff Blubbs and Deputy Durland. The deputy passed out on the floor, from one too many darts.

"I hate to do this, but Quentin Trembley is a matter of national security," The sheriff said, while Durland was still trying to recover from the darts. "What do you mean 'national security'?" Dipper asked. "Yeah, and who's Quentin Trembley?" I asked, curious. "See for yourself." Sheriff Blubbs sad, pulling an old film reel from his hat and placing it on an old projector. "Agh, black-and-white?" Mabel complained, as Dipper and i tried to shush her.

"If you're watching this, then you are one of eight people in these here united states with clearance to watch this video. In fact, I myself will be shocked as soon as the filming is complete. Huh? No? Well, that's a relief. Of all of America's secrets, the most embarrassing was that of Quentin Trembley, the eighth-and-a-half President of the United States. After winning the 1837 election in a landslide, Quentin quickly gained a reputation as America's silliest President. he waged war on pancakes, appointed six babies to the Supreme Court, and issued the Depantsimation Proclamation. His State of the union speech was even worse. 'The only thing we have to fear is gigantic, man-eating spiders!' He was kicked out of office and sent to an uncharted area he called Gravity Falls...after plummeting into it at high-speed. Trembley's shameful term was erased from history and was officially replaced by William Henry Harrison as President, and local nobody, Nathaniel Northwest as founder of Gravity Falls. The remains of President Trembley's body, are unknown." The tape finished saying, as another one began. "Until now," Sheriff Blubbs said, pointing to Quentin inside a case of a yellow substance that seemed to have preserved him pretty well. "Woah," I said, walking up to it to inspect it further. "Is that like, amber or something?" Dipper asked. The sheriff's reply was curt. "Fool thought he could live forever by encasing himself in a block of solid peanut brittle! Smooth move, Mr. President!" He said it with a mixture of disgust and pity. "Finding Trembley's body was our special mission. And now, thanks to you, it's complete." Sheriff Blubbs said, content. Wait, how did they even fined us? "Who knew all we had to do was follow a little girl's trail of candy wrappers." Deputy Durland said, obviously feeling better. Oh, so that's how, I thought, as Mabel chastised herself, and face palmed herself for her mistake."Now that you know the truth,well, we can't let you go on talking about it." Blubbs said, sending a wave of fear over all three of us. "Does that mean...are you going to...kill us?!" Dipper, Mabel and I all chained our thoughts into a sentence. "Oh good heavens, no!" Deputy Durland said, much to our relief. We all let out a breath we didn't know we were all holding. "We're just going to escort you and all this tuff back to Washington. You ain't coming back, by the way." Sheriff Blubbs said, pointing to us. We exchanged horrified glances.

Pretty soon, we found ourselves in a crate with Trembley's body. "Anyone there? Help! Help! Help! Hey! Hey! Hey! Let us out!" Mabel and Dipper shouted, banging their fists against the wood. I sighed. "Give it up guys, no one's coming for us." I said dejectedly. "Ugh. I can't believe I left a trail of candy wrappers. This is all my fault." Mabel said, slumping down next to me. "Pacifica had me pegged all along," She continued. "I'm just an embarrassment like that stupid President, what's-his-name." She finished. "No you're not Mabel." I said, trying to comfort her. She took some peanut brittle from Trembley's tomb and ate it, when the whole thing started crumbling until...it collapsed. "It is I, Quentin Trembley," The President said, ripping off his pants, leaving him only in his underwear. I cringed. "You're alive!" Dipper exclaimed. "But...how?" I asked skeptically. Mabel smiled like a maniac, but I was glad to see her so happy. "Peanut brittle really does have life-sustaining properties," Mabel said in awe. "You're not silly, you're brilliant!" Mabel exclaimed, a huge grin on her face. "And so are you, dear girl. For following my clues, and freeing my from my delicious tomb." Quentin said. "He's right, you know." I added from beside her. Dipper nodded. "Your silliness cracked a code that serious cops couldn't crack for a hundred years!" He exclaimed. "Oh, stop it." Mabel said, blushing from our praise. "By Jefferson! We seem to be locked in some sort of crate-shaped box." Quentin said in surprise. "It is a crate, Mr. President." Mabel said politely. "Good thing I have the President's Key, which can open any lock in America!" He exclaimed, producing a key from inside the coat. "How's he going to get us out of here again?" I whispered to Dipper, who just shrugged and made an 'I don't know' noise. After many futile attempts with the key, we all put our heads together to come up with the silliest plan ever to get us out of here. And it was silly all right. "I don't think that's gonna work." Dipper said. "Trust the silliness!" Mabel said, as she and Trembley pushed their index fingers through a hole in the wood. Suddenly there was a pecking sound, and that one board came loose. From there, the crate collapsed! "Come on! We have to get out of here!" I said, as Dipper picked up the confidential papers he somehow managed to sneak aboard without the cops noticing. We ran out of the luggage cart of the train, only to come face-to-face with Durland and Blubbs.

Immediately we slammed the door shut and ran for our lives. We climber up the emergency exit on to the top of the train, only to realize we were stuck...with Blubbs and Durland! "There is...no...escape!" Blubbs said, panting from our short run. "Sheriff Blubbs. Do you really want to lock us all up in a government facility somewhere?" Dipper exclaimed, trying to talk over the wind. "I've got no choice. All orders come from the very top!" He said, a bit angrily, as he recovered from his previous run. "Wait! Quentin! Did you ever sign an official resignation?" I asked Quentin, an idea forming in my head. "No ma'am, I did not! I ate a salamander and jumped out the window." He said, talking over the wind as well. Yes! "Then...technically...you're still legally the President of the United States! Right?" didn't know of this was true or not, but I had to convince the cops I knew what I was talking about. "You have to answer to this guy now!" I said triumphantly to the cops, pointing at Quentin. The cops looked confused, as if they didn't comprehend what I just said. "As President of these several United States, I hereby order you to pretend none of this ever happened! A-And go on a delightful vacation! OW! Yes!" Quentin said, after getting hurt. "Vacation? What place have you always wanted to visit?" Blubbs asked Durland. "Silly Water Fun Slides in Grand Lakes, Michigan!" The cops said in unison. They laughed giddily.

"Bye-bye now! Bye-bye!" They said, heading off towards there destination after dropping us off back at Gravity Falls. "You've done a great service to your country, Mabel. As thanks, I'd like to make you an official U.S. Congressman!" Quentin said, giving Mabel a black top hat. "I'm legalizing everything!" Mabel exclaimed. "Uh, I'm not so sure that's how it works, Mabel." I said. "Sssh. Just let her enjoy her moment." Dipper said, next to me."And Roderick," Quentin said to Dipper. I stifled a chuckled as Dipper tried to correct him, but failed. "You my dear boy are on your way to unlocking the mysteries of this great land. So, I'm giving you my President's Key." Quentin said, giving Dipper the key. "And you my dear girl. Oh, Cosette, I believe this belongs to you." Quentin said, handing me a silver chain with a locket attached to it. "What? B-but how did you...huh?" I stammered and trailed off, just accepting the locket. "Thank you." I said, as Quentin nodded. It was my great-great grandmother's necklace.

"And then he chased me around and spanked me with a paddle for like three hours. Bottom line, George Washington was a jerk." Quentin said, telling us tales of his life as we walked back to the fair. "Agreed." Mabel said, still wearing her new hat. There were some girls in the distance, playing, running with ropes around a pole, and one girl tripped. Next thing you know, she's being dragged away by Pacifica's clones. We approached her. "Hey Pacifica! I uncovered a conspiracy about the eighth-and-a-half President of the United States! Who's silly now?" Mabel asked her, with a triumphant smile on her face. "What? Who is that idiot?" Pacifica said, referring to Quentin. "Put up your dukes, you bald fiend!" He yelled, chasing a bald eagle. I think. "The eighth-and-a-half President of America. I know what you're thinking. 'How is he still alive?' Well, it turns out you can hibernate in peanut brittle-" Mabel was cut off by Pacifica's all too fake laughter. "Wow, you really are a sad, dumb little girl. Nice top hat, by the way." Pacifica said. Her parents laughed. I am so not letting this happen! "And you're a fake, spoiled little girl. Nice dye job, by the way." I said, smirking. Dipper chuckled, and gave me a high five. "Whatever." Pacifica sneered. "Ooh, looks like your car is stuck in the mud. Enjoy walking home!" Pacifica said. I was about to say something right back, when Mabel stopped me. "Are you just going to let her walk away?" I asked Mabel. "Yeah, aren't you going to tell her about her great-grandfather?" Dipper asked her in a shushed tone. "You know what guys? I've got nothing to prove. I've learned that being silly is awesome!" Mabel said, putting on her sweater. I smiled. "Well I haven't learned anything!" Dipper said. I motioned for him to go to the car, I already had my crack at her. He whistled, and the car stopped. "Hey Pacifica! Nathaniel Northwest didn't found Gravity Falls and your whole family is a sham. Deal with it." I heard Dipper say. I smirked as Pacifica whined to her mother. "Man, revenge s underrated, that felt awesome!" Dipper said. I laughed. "Oh, it sure is Dip. It sure is." I said, remembering the song that played through my head last night. "There s nothing I do better than revenge..." I sang quietly, making sure no one heard me, except myself, of course. "Children, I am needed elsewhere. Just know that I'll always be right here. On the negative twelve dollar bill." Quentin said, handing us the green slip of paper. "Woah. This is...worthless." Dipper said. "It's less than worthless my boy." Quentin said as-a-matter-of-factly. "Trembley away!" He exclaimed, jumping backwards on to his horse, that came out of nowhere, as usual, and heading off to who-knows-where. "Where do you think he's going?" Mabel asked. "I'm gonna say, off a cliff." I said.

"And then Soos came by and talked to me for like an hour!" Stan finished recounting his story. "You've been through so much." Mabel said sympathetically. Dipper got his key out and unlocked the lock. "It works!" He exclaimed in astonishment. "So what's with the top hat?" Stan asked Mabel, rubbing his sore wrists. "I'm a Congressman!" Mabel exclaimed proudly. "Pardon me?" Stan asked, unbelieving. "You are officially pardoned." Mabel said. We all laughed at her little joke. Well, all of the kids, anyway. "Oy. You are never gonna make sense, are ya kid?" Stan asked Mabel. "No I'm not Grunkle Stan. No I'm not. Mabel, away!" She said, jumping backwards and crashing through a window. "I'm okay!" She said, as I ran over to help her. And she really was okay, actually.

It was a long day today. I was really tired when I climbed into bed. Bea had just finished telling me her story. She had went with Wendy and Tambry for a girl's night out. Of course, they went to another town. One that preferably wasn't celebrating Pioneer Day. I just told her I explored the town with Mabes and Dip. She'd never believe the true story. I slid into my bed, awaiting the next day, and the adventures that would come along with it. Pretty soon, my eyes slid shut.

"Well, well, well, long time no see, eh?"

"Ugh, you again. What do you want?"

"All in good time, my dear."

"Sure. Okay then, well if you don't mind, I'm gonna be leaving now so-"

"Ha! You can't leave-"

"But I can shut you up."

"Mmmmmmpppppphhhhhhhhh!"

"For once, I'm in charge of you."

"NOT FOR LONG!"

I awoke with a start, sweating and panting. I was so close! I wasn't afraid, but that didn't make a difference! At least...not much. As soon as I had calmed down, I slipped on the locket, and t felt cold against my warm skin. I wanted desperately to open it, but I decided to wake up fully first, then see what was inside. Well, that'll have to wait. Besides, a new day means a new adventure!


End file.
